All in Your Head!
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: AU! Meet Lucy, new girl in Fiore Academy, her dream school. But it's not what she expected at all. She gets forced to join Fairy Tail, a school club full of... well... delusional people! It just keeps digging up a past she wants to forget. "I can prove it... Fire Dragons Punch" "... Now you just look like an idiot." NaLu! Lucy's POV!
1. Chapter 1: 8th Grade Syndrome

**YAY! New story! 2nd one to be exact! The idea came from the anime Chunibyo Demo Koi ga Shitai!**

**I hope you like it and Hire a Thief should be updated in a few days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT :(**

* * *

Hey guys! My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am 16 years old. You might be wondering what I am doing right now? Well, I am currently hiding… in a tree. From whom, you ask? Well… people from Fairy Tail! They are crazy! I just transferred to Fiore Academy 3 days ago: it was my dream school! But it was NOT what I expected at all! At lunchtime, I suddenly get blindfolded and the next thing I know, I'm in a room full of crazy people. I was then forced to join them. Apparently it's a school club called Fairy Tail. Who names their club Fairy Tail? They don't even do anything productive. And that Pinkie! Urgh! He was the one that dragged me there. Just watching them reminds me of my time in Middle school. Oh God! I don't even want to remember. I was known as a freak and I can't blame them for thinking that. Oh! I'm babbling again, it probably doesn't make sense to you, right? I'll start from the beginning.

**_Flashback_**

_I was standing in front of my new class, introducing myself…_

_"Nice to meet you all, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I hope we all get along!" Everyone seemed nice and they started introducing themselves to me. But this pink haired boy really stood out._

_"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragoneel. I am a fire dragon slayer, with the rare and ancient dragon slayer magic!" "I am the strongest mage and I hope you will join our guild Luigi!" I was shocked! Just listening to him is raising danger bells in my head. Wait! Did he just call me Luigi?_

_"IT'S LUCY!"_

_"Right! Whatever." I was glad when I found out my seat was quite far from his, I was in the same row as him but at the back, whereas, he was in the front. The day was going well until my 3__rd__ class. There were more of them! _

_"You're the new girl, Lucy, right?" a redhead asked. I nodded my head in reply. She looked beautiful! She had such pretty, long scarlet hair. I was thinking, she could be my role model, until she spoke again._

_"I'm Erza Scarlet, I am a requip mage and I am the strongest female mage in Fiore." And there goes my dream role model. She pointed to the half naked boy next to her. "This is Gray Fullbuster, he's an ice mage." He nodded his head to me. "And you already know Natsu." I just laughed nervously in reply. What is wrong with these people? I'm a bit suspicious they have THAT, but maybe they are just toying with the new girl… ha ha, yeah! That must be it!_

_"You guys are funny! With saying you are 'mages' and stuff, haha" I said to them. They looked at me with blank expressions. Oh! No! They do have THAT! I shivered slightly at the memory of THAT. Great... _

_"We are not joking!" Erza said, "You're a mage too, right? I can sense the magic flowing in you."_

_"Haha, um, no I'm not. Sorry!" Then, I walked away and sat down in an empty seat. The girl next to me tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. She whispered to me,_

_"Are you friends with those people?" I shook my head, no. "Good! They are bad news, they are crazy and think they have magic and stuff." I looked at her._

_"Really?" She nodded her head. _

_"They're kinda like crazy delinquents, the lot of them!" "They get in lots of fights."_

_"Wait! The lot of them?" "Are there more?" She nodded again. _

_"A whole club full." I nodded my head in thought._

_"Thanks, I'll be careful." I said and smiled._

**_Lunch_**

_I walked out of the classroom and the next think I know, someone blindfolded me. A rough hand was covering my mouth and I was being carried. When I was released, I noticed I was in a room full of people. It looked… like… chaos! _

_"Lucy's joining our guild!" A familiar voice said. It was Natsu… Great… this is probably the club the girl was talking about… wait a sec!_

_"NO I'M NOT!" _

_"Yes you are!" _

_"I'm not joining some creepy club or 'guild' full of people with 8__th__ grade syndrome!" Everything became silent and they looked at me and started laughing… yes, laughing._

_"I like her!" someone said_

_"Woo! New member!" _

_"We haven't had one in a while."_

_"A new girl!" there was lots of cheering and lots of comments were made. Unfortunately, they were positive comments… _

_"You'll fit in fine!" Like that… though it's not a compliment to me!_

**_Flashback end_**

So yeah! That's how I was forced to join the club… Oh! By the way, do you know what 8th grade syndrome is? I'll explain now. It's horrible. It's called that because it normally happens in 8th grade where people think they have mysterious powers, or something of the sort and they have a mission or some sort of thing to do. Take this for example.

A girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails carrying a set of gold and silver keys and a whip. The class was doing introductions because it was the start of middle school. It was then her turn. She stands up and starts to speak.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 13 years old. I am a celestial maiden that holds the keys to the spirit world. I will take on any request to help non-mages and mages alike," Everyone was stunned and staring at her. "Just post the request onto the board and I will take it!"

Kyaa! The horrible memory! I want to forget it! I want to forget it! I want to forget it! I NEED to forget it! It kills me a little every time I of the crazy stuff I did. Basically, people with this syndrome are delusional. And I was once one of them… I admit it, okay? That was me only 3 years ago. It haunts me and when I finally woke up from it, a year later, I went to a school as far away as possible. Luckily, we were changing to high school soon anyway. The worst thing was, I used to be in a private school. Yep, you heard right. A PRIVATE school! My parents felt ashamed of me. Who wouldn't though? I was a laughing stock of the famous academy for rich girls. They got over it, when we moved away though.

Ah! Right! Back to why I am currently hiding in a tree. After the first day of school, I found out that Natsu lives right next door to me. Great right? Well it isn't. I can't hide at home because he somehow manages to break in, even when I lock everything. So, I'm in a tree trying to escape them.

"Luce!" Gahhh, it's them! Well Natsu anyway. If you're wondering why he's calling me that… all I can say is, it's better than Luigi. Come on, how can you even get Lucy mixed up with Luigi? You can't ri- Okay I'm getting off track. Right, hiding from Natsu!

"I know you're in the tree." How did he know? "I'm a dragon slayer, I have enhanced senses." Riiiight, says the person that couldn't find me for 5 hours!

"No, you're not, you're delusional!"

"I can prove it! You're just in denial!"

"Go on then, prove it!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, bringing his hands around his mouth. A few minutes past… "See! Did you see the cool flames?"

"And I say again, you are delusional!"

"Fire Dragons Punch!" He then punches air and looked at me with a child-like grin.

"Okay…"

"Yes, you finally believe me!"

"Now you just look like an idiot." He just looked at me, his expression frozen. His smile dropped.

"I give up for now, lets go home Luce, it's getting dark and parents will kill me!" I giggled a bit at his expression.

"Right! Um… one problem." He looked up at me. "I can't get down from the tree." He stared for a bit and started laughing and fell on the floor clutching his stomach and rolling around. Haha. It's not that funny. He stopped laughing after a while and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Done?" I said in an overly sweet voice.

"YEP!" He replied with a grin. He started climbing the tree until he reached me.

"How are you going to get me- Oh NO!" he grabbed my waist and our faces were little too close for comfort. I would have blushed if it wasn't for the situation we were in. "We are no- aHHHH!" Yep, he jumped. I squeezed my eyes shut until I heard Natsu call me. I was clinging onto him for dear life and I was shaking.

"I think I almost died!" I said in a quiet breathless voice. He just laughed and grinned. I didn't realise were walking until I felt a squeeze on my right hand. I looked down and our hands were encased in each other's. I can feel my face heating up a bit as I turn my head away.

"W-why are we holding hands?" I cursed myself for stuttering.

"You were still shaking and scared from jumping out the tree, right?" He said and he had that grin again. I think my favourite thing about Natsu is that grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"It was your fault in the first place," I said in mock anger with Natsu looking slightly panicked. It make me giggle a little, "But… Thanks!" He just grinned at me again. Then we reached our houses. "See you tomorrow, Luce!" He shouted!

"Yeah, See you tomorrow!" And we entered our houses with smiles on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Delusional Dragon

**I was so inspired that i thought "Forget my coursework lets do another chapter! For all in your head!"**

**YAY! 2 chapters of a new story in a day! Think of this as making up for not updating "Hire and Thief" For 3 months. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows so far, it made me happy.**

**Please R&R! Now On With the Show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT! D: **

* * *

**Previously: **

"It was your fault in the first place," I said in mock anger with Natsu looking slightly panicked. It make me giggle a little, "But… Thanks!" He just grinned at me again. Then we reached our houses. "See you tomorrow, Luce!" He shouted!

"Yeah, See you tomorrow!" And we entered our houses with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**Thursday Morning – 1****st**** lesson**

I am currently in a bad mood. Why you ask? One word… Rather one name. Natsu. I am starting to regret saying "See you tomorrow." When I said that I meant at school or maybe OUTSIDE our houses. But no! I woke up and the first thing I see is pink. He was sleeping on my bed beside me. AGAIN! This happened after the first day of school. Shocker right? Who in their right mind would sneak into their new neighbours house and sleep in a 16-year-old girl's room? Natsu obviously. Another shocker for you: what kind of mother would hear their daughter scream and run to their room? That's not the shocking part, I'm sure most parents would, hearing their 'baby girl' scream. The shocking part was my mother just laughed and said and I quote, "How cute, you would make a cute couple!" She squealed then takes a picture. "Wait until I show Grandine!" She adds. Who's Grandine, you ask? Natsu's mum… apparently, they were childhood friends. Great. NOT! It means I'll be seeing a lot more of him than need be.

Another reason why my mood is so sour: Fairy Tail ambushed me as soon as I set foot into school. Natsu apparently "found" (more like went through my stuff) my old 'spirit' keys and spell book. Whipee. Apparently, he told everyone in Fairy Tail. This leads back to ambush. They dragged me to the clubroom and started asking questions. They were more like statements though, like: "We knew you were a mage!" Or "Show us your magic!" Urgh! These people are impossible! I didn't think there could be this many people with 6th grade syndrome in one school. Or maybe this school just attracts the delusional weirdo's. That works too! I secretly think the school just hides the crazy people from the public; otherwise their name wouldn't have such a good reputation. Right! I'm babbling again! Back to the lesson: Maths.

"… The x terms can be collected… " So we're learning algebra… Urghh! I hate maths.

**2****nd**** Lesson**

So… looks like my next lesson is English. I love English! We get to read and be creative. It would be better if I didn't have any people from Fairy Tail in my lesson. Wait! I have one. Right. Next. To me! What was her name again? I know it began with an L! Hmm… L…Lilly? Loraine? Nope, it was definitely shorter. LIzzy? Nope. L… Lucy? Wait, that's my name! L… L…

"It's Levy." That's it! Levy! Crap I was staring at her without realising. I can't pretend to be looking at something else: we looked eyes… urgh… I suppose I'll have to talk to her.

"Right! Levy! Sorry."

"That's okay, you haven't been here that long." I just replied with an awkward laugh. You see, it's like I dislike her, we actually have a lot in common. She's probably the most normal… haha, if you can even call this normal, person in Fairy Tail. But she completely destroys my rule of living a simple and _normal _High School life.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow my Gale- Force Reading Glasses?" She asked. "They make reading soooo much faster, you get to read a lot more!" And this is why she is a big NO! Though she seems normal, is just like everyone else from Fairy Tail.

"Ha ha, um no, it's fine thanks." I was trying to think of an excuse to simple say no, it's not real, you're just in a crazy delusional world that created by your equally crazy mind! Though that would be harsh so I didn't say that. "I like reading… at a normal pace, it means I can… absorb the information better!" Good one Lucy! I mentally give myself a pat on the back for that.

"Okay, if you say so." Then she goes back to reading. WITH her glasses on, by the way! **Sigh** This is going to be a looong 3 years. I can't wait until the weekend… Oh wait! We're visiting the Dragoneels. AKA: Going to Natsu's house. Yay. Notice the sarcasm!

**Time Skip – Fairy Tail Club**

Natsu yet again dragged me to the club! Yes, I did resist! A lot actually! And he's surprisingly strong… though he did carry me on my first day. Anyways… hmm… Maybe pretend fights build muscle? Or he works out? Or he- right, I'm going off track! So I'm basically now in the clubroom. Sorry, I meant guild. Why guild? It's a fricking normal room! Calm Lucy. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe ou-

"Luce?"

"Hm…"

"You're weird!"

"Shut up Natsu, you're living in a delusional world and I'm the one that's weird?"

"It's not a delusion, it's real, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah, says the boy that thinks he was raised by a dragon."

"I was! Igneel just lost his dragon side, so I'm looking for it!" See? They are delusional! Hey! Don't bring up the past. I need to forget! I need to forget! I need to forget! GAH! Damn my stupid childhood!

"You're an idiot, Igneel is a human!"

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you?!" "I even show you my magic every day!" Awhh, he has his cute pouty face again… Wait! Bad Lucy!

"Riiiight and you just look stupider every time." I smirked at him. It's funny when he gets frustrated. I couldn't help but let a giggle loose. Hmm… Is stupider even a word? Meh, Natsu won't know either way. Oh by the way, let me explain. Igneel is Natsu's dad, long story short: he thinks he's a dragon.

"Hahaha, see! Even Lucy thinks you look stupid, Flame-brain!" Gray said in a mocking tone. Great! Now this is going to get annoying and Erza's going to be in a bad mood. Did I ever mention Erza gets really scary when she's angry? No? Well she gets really scary when she's angry!

"Do you want to start Ice-popsicle?"

"Bring it Squinty-eyes!" And they start a verbal fight that escalates into a physical one.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Ice-make Lance!" And there goes the "I'm fighting with cool magic!" They do realise they look like complete lunatics striking poses? They obviously don't. It's actually quite amusing. I look bored on the outside but I'm laughing on the inside!

"Gray! Natsu! Are you two fighting?" Oh look! Erza came!

"No! We're best friends!" Gray said hugging Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu added. Erza then nodded her head in approval and walked away, causing me to sweat drop. How can she believe that? That was the WORST acting skills I have EVER seen! A… a cat can do better than that! In fact, my dog Plue could! Breathe Lucy! So I'm being a little overdramatic but it was really bad.

"Requip! Heavens Wheel!" It seems like Natsu and Gray were caught fighting again. Hehe, now Erza is doing silly poses too… Oooohhh, Ouch! That punch must have hurt.

**Time skip – End of School Day**

"Luuuuuuuuce!" "Luuuuuuuuuuuce?" "Lucy!" "Luuuucy!" "Luuuuuuuce!" Just ignore him and he'll go away. "LUUUUUCE!" Okay, just walk faster; look I can see the school gate, once I pass it, RUN! "LUUUUUUUCY!" "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYY!"

"GAH! SHUT UP NATSU!" So much for that plan!

"Finally, I was calling you, Luce!"

"I can hear you, I was ignoring you!" I said as I punched his arm with as much force as I could muster.

"Ouch! You're so mean Luce!" He pouted. Awhh, he has that cute pout again. He looks soo innocent and… SHUT UP LUCY! He's absolutely, no way, whatsoever cute. Much better!

"Get over it!"

"You're mean!" He whined.

"What do you want Natsu?" He flashed me his childish grin.

"Let's walk home together!"

"Why?"

"You just moved here and there could be evil mages or dark guilds out there that could hurt you… especially seeing as you can't remember being a mage!" I just stared at him with a completely blank expression.

"I told you! I am not a mage and nor are you or anyone in Fairy Tail!"

"You are! Master said someone cast memory-loss magic on you!" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look Natsu I-"

"Plus if you're with me, I can protect you from them!" He said, punching the air.

"Natsu there are far more dangerous things, other than 'dark mages', you know."

"I'll protect you from those too! I'll always protect you Luce!" I looked at him and seemed sincere; though he's such an idiot with him grin. I sighed, defeated by his childishness. He then grabbed my arm and started walking in the direction towards our houses. I just stared at him for a few minutes. I suppose it couldn't hurt, it's just walking home and we ARE neighbours. A thought suddenly struck me: he reminds me of a lost puppy. He suddenly turned his head in my direction and smiled, his toothy grin. I turned away, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He also hasn't let go of my arm yet… _"I'll always protect you Luce!" _A small smile appeared on my face as we continued walking.

I always wanted a prince charming but, for now, a delusional dragon works too!


	3. Chapter 3: Delirious Strauss's

**Wooo! I am beaming with ideas for this story atm... I ought to do my coursework but meh, Its pretty much done, just need to do corrections. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. A bliss of fast updates... I don't think it will last long though... ha ha**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :'( **

* * *

I turned away, a blush spreading across my cheeks. He also hasn't let go of my arm yet… _"I'll always protect you Luce!" _A small smile appeared on my face as we continued walking.

I always wanted a prince charming but, for now, a delusional dragon works too!

* * *

**Saturday Morning **

I think the world currently hates me! Why? Because it's a Saturday morning: precisely 8am. I should still be in bed! But nooooo, my annoying brother had to wake me up about some stupid girl problems. Right! I haven't told you about my brother yet, have I? Well, his name is Loki Celestal Heartifilia. I know, how come he gets a middle name and I don't? Anyway, he's not really my brother. What I mean to say is: he's adopted. My mother, Layla, got really sick when I was 4 and the doctors said she couldn't have any more children. Which, in a way, I am glad for… if you know the process of having a baby… its gross thinking of your parents doing that while you were probably tucked away at 8pm, so they can do the dirty. EW! EEEWWW! Get the image out! Get the image oouuut! It's bad enough knowing they done IT to get me… **shiver… ** Going back on track. Loki was adopted 11 years ago. We're the same age by the way. Basically, he was abused by his mum, Karen and taken away by social services. I know right? How can a parent do that to his or her own child? It's terrible! Anyways he's fine now and happy. A bit TOO happy if you ask me.

"Lucy! Don't you see how she's in the wrong?" "She didn't let me explain!"

Back to my current state… Loki barged into my room at 7am to talk about some girl name Sophie, Sally or something like that. Anyway, apparently she caught him "cheating" on her with some other girl, which he probably was. Anyway, she wouldn't let him come up with an excuse. To make things easier for you: he's a playboy. A girl's WORST enemy!

"But you DID cheat on her, right?" I said, tired. I want my wasted hour back!

"… That's not the point, the point is, she wouldn-"

"Wouldn't let you explain… I know!" I'm getting tired of repeating this over and over again. "But you DID cheat and you were going to make up an excuse."

"Your point?"

"You're basically LYING to her."

"…" He just stared at me for a while. Different emotions passing through his eyes: He's so easy to read. "Touché!"

"You probably have another 10 girlfriends. Get. Over. It and stop annoying me!"

"I don't have thaaat many." I raise my eyebrow at him, giving him the look. You know? The look that says: Are you sure about that? Yeah, that look. "I have 6."

"And that is just as bad."

"Whatever little sis, you won't understand, you don't even have a boyfriend." He said, whilst walking out the door. I really want to hit him but I must restrain myself. That way, he'll definitely leave my room. And he just did! YAY! … And now I cannot fall asleep. I really hate you Loki!

**Afternoon**

I decided to go around town and do some shopping. Why not? Seeing as I haven't relaxed since I've started school. Urgh! I also need new clothes since I'm having a meal with the Dragoneels tomorrow. Great! Apparently my clothes are "not suitable." What's wrong with mini skirts and short tops? I know they aren't exactly modest. Okay, they aren't modest at all! Happy now? It's not like I don't own any t-shirts or jeans, which I do. Apparently I need to dress elegantly. Basically a horrible itchy dress that you want to remove as soon as it's on! Urghh its soo- Oohh! I like that top! And there's a sale too! That bracelet too- Right, going off topic. Concentrate Lucy. Itchy, elegant clothing! Got it!

After 3 hours, I ended up getting a long sleeved, floral sundress with a brown belt. And guess what? It's not itchy! YAY! Now I'm on my way home with a _few_ extra items in hand. I am sooooo happy right now. I don't think anything can change my mood- I was suddenly grabbed by a big pair of hands, one over my mouth and the other around my waist, into an alleyway. I spoke too soon. I closed my eyes. I am going to die, I am going to die, or worse: get raped. Just kill me! That would save me the pain. But all those things I never got to do in my normal life. Those normally people I didn't get to meet yet. Becoming an author: those fans that like to read my future stories. There are soooo many things I want t-

"Luce?" I recognize that voice. "Are you there? Luuuce?" Oh God! I opened my eyes.

"NATSU?"

"Sheesh, ouch Luce, you have a loud voice."

"Shut up!" "What are you doing here and why are you trying to scare the hell outta me?"

"I didn't mean to Luce… I saw you so I just grabbed you." Speaking of grabbed.

"Let go of my waist!" I said in a deadly, low voice.

"O-okay!" He let go. Good boy! "You're sometimes scary like Erza." Well good! That's a compliment! Thank you very much! We stood there for a few minutes in a sort-of awkward silence. Okay, it's just completely awkward!

"So… What do you want?"

"Hmm… Let's go to Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered.

"Oh no! We are NOT and we can't anyway, it's Saturday." He gave me look as if he was saying 'you're weird and what are you talking about?'

"We're going to the _other_ Fairy Tail of course!" Huh? Other Fairy Tail?

"What are you talking about?" He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the other side of the alleyway.

"The 'real' Fairy Tail that's outside of school!" He said like it was obvious. Great. So not only are my weekdays filled with delusional, crazy, fantasizing people, my weekends are too. **Sigh**! Bye bye my normal school life!

**Monday – Fairy Tail Club**

It was bad enough that I had to spend basically my whole weekend and lunch today with a crazy Natsu. Now I have to spend my Monday after school in Fairy Tail, with him too! Urghhh. I want my normal life. Also, you know the meal we had on the Sunday evening? The one with Natsu's family? Yeah, that one! It was crazy! Our mum's were catching up and talking about their school days, the same with our dad's. I met Natsu's little sister, Wendy. She was sooo cute and un-Natsu-ish. I can't believe they are a family. Though, I can't believe she betrayed me! Well she didn't really; it just felt like she did. Our families decided to gang up on me and Natsu, which Wendy did join in on… I am so onto their scheme right now! I bet they're secretly planning an arranged marriage right now. Where we can't keep an eye on them. What happened, you ask? Well you'd have to have been there. Maybe I'll explain another time. I'm exhausted right now.

On the bright side, after 6 days in Fiore Academy, 7 days with Fairy Tail Club (remember what happened Saturday! They have an outside of school club too! It was like a youth centre for crazy people!) and 8 days of knowing Natsu Dragoneel, I, Lucy Heartfilia, have finally made a normal friend! On the down side, she's bipolar. Her name is Mirajane Staruss and yes, she is a member of Fairy Tail. She's 17 and she is sooo pretty, with her long, snow-white hair and delicateness. She is my new role model! We talked a lot and I found out that she used to be like the others too. She thought she could "shape-shift into demonic creatures" and called in "Take-over magic", kinda scary, I know! But she realised it all was just in her head. But she stayed in the club because it was fun. However, taking the place of her 6th grade syndrome epidemic was her bipolar-ness. One minute she's in heaven, the next she is crying about nothing. I secretly think she's developed a split personality too…

Okay, so she's not that normal! But at least she got over her syndrome. Oh! Scratch what I said before. I, Lucy Heartfilia, have made TWO normal friends… Okay, one semi-normal and one normal. Happy now? Her name is Lisanna Strauss. Recognize her last name? That's because she's Mira's younger sister. She's the same age as me (16) and she looks like Mira, except she has short hair. Lisanna was the same as Mira, she thought she was a "Take-over mage", the only difference was, that she could 'change into an animal'. But she realised it was a delusion too! And no! She doesn't have a split personality or is bipolar! She is a perfectly sweet and normal high school girl… I wish she were in my classes. At least one of them! But no! I have Natsu in pretty much all of them except music and art. The only non-educational subjects (except P.E.) and I don't have him distracting me in the lesson.

"Lucy? Are you okay there?" A white haired girl said. "You look lost in thought and you're making lots of faces… it's kinda amusing!" The girl giggled.

"Hey, that's mean Lisanna!" I pouted. "I'm just thinking about what's happened since I joined this school."

"Hm… so how do you like it so far?"

"It's… interesting." That's an understatement! It's absolutely bonkers! Crazy! A Lala Land for delirious people! Oooooh, delirious! That's a good word to describe them.

"Haha, you'll get used to the craziness here." I just snorted in my mind.

"I suppose…"

"And you'll never get bored! The people here will keep you entertained enough!"

"Yeah…"

"- It's a man!" A white hair boy shouted suddenly.

"Elf-nii, she's a girl…" Lisanna said whilst sweat dropping.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Lisanna has a big brother named Elfman… don't ask about the name. Such cruel parents naming their child that! Anyways he's just turned 17. You might be thinking how that works, if Mira is 17 and Lisanna 16 right? Well he isn't Mira's twin! He was born premature and born 3 months early. It was a miracle, to say the least. There were complications when he was born but he grew up fine. Again. Miracle! But I sometimes wonder if this is the reason why he's delusional? Well, he's a lost cause. Just like Natsu.

Back to my ranting! I want Lisanna in my class. Even if it's just one! I want Lisanna to replace Natsu too, if that's okay… Ooohhh, speaking of Natsu and Lisanna! They are childhood friends! Cute, right? They promised to marry as children when they found a stray, blue cat. Yes. You heard right. A. Blue. Cat. No she isn't insane, she showed me proof! Which was a photograph! It looked sooo cute! And blue… anyway I felt a little weird, like someone was squeezing my heart or something when I heard that. Hmm… must be because I skipped breakfast this morning. Anyways, Lisanna did say it was something between kids that didn't know what it meant. I wonder why she kept persisting that there wasn't any love, more than family, between them? Then she said she has a crush on some guy named Laxus. I wish her luck on confessing to a lunatic from Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Heyyyy, hope you enjoyed that chapter! About the premature baby thing. I checked online and there were cases that babies survived after being born 3 months early.**

**anyways please R&R! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Cracked!

**Woot! New Chapter up! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :(**

* * *

I wonder why she kept persisting that there wasn't any love, more than family, between them? Then she said she has a crush on some guy named Laxus. I wish her luck on confessing to a lunatic from Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later - Friday**

"Lucy! Look at my cool new powers!"

"Yes. It looks cool."

"Heeey! Say it like you mean it Luce." He pouted.

"OH! WOW! Its sooo cool Natsu!" I said, exaggerating, making Natsu pout more.

Are you wondering what's going on right now? Well… I'm currently walking to school with Natsu. He's blabbering on and on about his "new powers". Pfft! Yeah… Can you believe it? He's such an idiot. Also, for some reason, he seems to be stuck to me. There isn't a day I don't see him. I suppose it means there's no chance of me getting lonely. He's always there, especially when my parents are out, working. Hmm… Maybe he is secretly looking out for me. That's kinda nice of him. Though, looking at him right now, whining about how I'm really mean to him, I think he just wanted to break into my room and sleep on my bed AND eat all of the food. **Sigh** He's an idiot.

"Luce, remember your family's coming over tomorrow." He said with a grin. That damn grin! He looks cute.

"Yes, I know." Our families are practically stuck together now, since they reunited with their friends. It's a pain really. Anyways… I am walking with Natsu to school. What about Loki, you ask? Well I just left him behind. He's currently "practising my smiles for ladies and touching up my perfect face". He takes longer than me to get ready in the mornings and that's saying something! I you haven't got the message yet; he's a super big playboy. I don't understand how so many girls can put up with him. He has at least 4 girls on each shoulder, whenever he's him public. They all squeal as soon as they see him. "Loki-kun! Loki-kun!" It's disturbing and quite frankly gross. The girls always say how envious they are that he's my brother. I swear those fan girls of his are so dumb and stupid, more so than Natsu. And that. Is definitely saying something.

Anyways enough about him! So, back to the topic of school… Oh! Did you know that it's already been a month since I transferred to Fiore Academy? Well it has and I've gotten used to the craziness now… Okay, I haven't really! I'm just good at ignoring it. Oh look! I can see the school gate now!

"Oi, why you moping Flame-brain?"

"Shut up Ice-popsicle!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Fire breath!"

"Stripper!"

"Hot head!"

"Exhibitionist!" Looks like they are fighting again… I think I just got blanked too. I am here guys… Hello? Heeeeyy- Oooh, Erza!

"Hey Erza!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Lucy!" Those two immediately quieted down with sweat pouring out. Yuck! "Are you two fighting?"

"NO!" They both said.

"We are friends and friends don't fight!" Gray said.

"Aye!" Natsu added, nodding his head.

"Good!" Erza said, satisfied. I still wonder how she can believe them. Oh well. It's something I'll never find out, I suppose.

**After School - Fairy Tail **

Oh. My. God. I want to hide in a hole right now… Better yet, just kill me from this miserable moment. We and I mean the Fairy Tail club and I, are in the middle of Magnolia "fighting monsters". You see… it's all in their minds! There's absolutely, positively nothing there. So why are they doing it? Because they THINK they're there. Urgh, Just kill me…

"Luce! Why aren't you fighting too?"

"Because it's not- I have no magic." It's no use saying 'It's not real anymore'.

"Yeah you do Luce! The Celestial Maggot or something."

"It's Celestial MAIDEN and STOP REMINDING ME!"

"See! You do have magic!" Crap, I just dug myself a grave with that one. It's like admitting I'm like them.

"Urgh! Shut up Natsu! It's not real!"

"There you go again Luce…"

"She's in denial…" Levy added.

"You should stop being in denial Lucy! Just admit it and you will feel better." Erza added. Urgh! I give up. Seriously. Kill me. NOW!

**Saturday Evening **

This is kinda awkward. Guess where I am? No, not at home moping about due to my lost sleep (Loki DID wake me up AGAIN though!), or in my bedroom. Though I wish I was. In my room that is… I am in my neighbour's house! What's wrong with that? Did you seriously ask me that? Think back to who my neighbour is. Natsu Dragoneel. Exactly. Our mum's are currently squealing like schoolgirls. Why? Well, they are showing each other baby photos. Yes! Baby photos. And not ANY baby photo. MY baby photos… I will never live it down, my darn tom boyishness and the need to explore. You can basically see my underwear, well nappies, in most of them… Oh God! Not those! Stop it mother! Nooo! The bath pictures! Put them away… haven't you shamed me enough already. I thought you loved your only daughter! Why mum? Why must you shame me like th- Oh look! They're showing picture of Natsu now! YAY! I'm free of the shame! The shame is now passed to Nats- Pfft! Don't laugh Lucy! If you must laugh, just laugh in your head! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Much better. Why am I laughing? Shall I tell you? Why not? It's too funny to keep to myself, though everyone in the room is technically watching… that means both the Heartfillia's and Dragoneel's… Are you ready? Well, baby Natsu was wearing a dress with pigtails! Hilarious. He looked good like a girl too! Pfft. Ha, he's blushing like crazy right now! Awhh! There's one of Wendy too. Oh by the way, I lied when I said Natsu and Wendy are related. It explains so much. Anyways, like Loki, she's adopted. Same as Natsu actually… I was so shocked when I found out about this. I mean, they look SO much like their foster parents, though Wendy looks more like Grandine and Natsu, like Igneel. You'd think they were joking, until you saw the seriousness of their faces.

"Lucy-san?" See, she's cute and did I mention that she's polite too? Well I just did!

"Yes Wendy?" She was twiddling her fingers… SO. CUTE.

"How is Natsu-san at school?"

"Hm… A total idiot." I blurted out. Oops. Didn't mean to do that. "I mean, he thinks he's a dragon and has magical powers." I said with a nervous laugh. She laughed too.

"I'm actually a dragon _slayer_, Luce." So Natsu decided to join our conversation. YAY… "Wendy is one too you know!"

"Don't drag your sister into your delusions Natsu! It's not fair on her!"

"They're real Luce! They're not delusions!" I'm getting a little mad at Natsu. He's going to destroy Wendy's middle school life.

"Um, Lucy-san?"

"No. They. Aren't! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"N-natsu-san?"

"I AM a mage and so is everyone in Fairy Tail and Wendy!" "You just don't see it because a spell was cast on-"

"Just… JUST SHUT UP!" I take a deep breath before continuing. I didn't even notice that everyone else stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. "THAT'S ENOUGH! IT'S OKAY ONCE IN A WHILE but… THIS IS REDICULOUS! It's NOT REAL! IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD NATSU!" I finally cracked.

* * *

**It's starting to get a little serious though, not really. Stuff about Natsu and Fairy Tail will be revealed in the next chapter. :)**

**Anyways, hope you liked that. It's a bit short, I think. **


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping Reality

**WOOO! NEW CHAPTER ALREADY! YAY! :D It's catching up to "Hire a Thief" :O Oh dear, I should update that soon! Sorry to Hire a Thief fans! I promise I'll update that next! Some point soon.**

**Thank you to Lilitraum who PM'ed me. It made me very happy, so i wrote the next chapter. This one is quite long! :) **

**Also, Thank you to all the people that have made this story their favourite, followed it and or reviewed :) Thank you! It made me very Happy. Love you guys! :D **

**Anyways, Onto the story! Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :O **

* * *

"I AM a mage and so is everyone in Fairy Tail and Wendy!" "You just don't see it because a spell was cast on-"

"Just… JUST SHUT UP!" I take a deep breath before continuing. I didn't even notice that everyone else stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. "THAT'S ENOUGH! IT'S OKAY ONCE IN A WHILE but… THIS IS REDICULOUS! It's NOT REAL! IT'S ALL IN YOUR HEAD NATSU!" I finally cracked.

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

It's 8:35am on a Sunday and I can't sleep. I'm normally snoring away right now, away with the fairies until, at least, 11. I feel absolutely horrible right now. Why? I think I was too harsh on Natsu last night. After I shouted at him there was a really awkward silence. Everyone seemed really shocked at my outburst. I don't blame them though. So, what happened after? I just ran out. I felt my eyes watering. I don't even know why. Natsu should have been the one crying. Not me. It was probably the stress from getting dragged everywhere and surrounded by reminders of a horrible and embarrassing past. It wasn't completely his fault though. **Sigh**

_Ding Dong ~_ that's my door bell, I wonder who it is… I heard my mum open the door and was greeted by a sweet, melodious voice. Wendy. Why is she here? Is she worried about me? No. Can't be. She should be worried about Natsu right now…

"Hello Wendy! Come in." I heard my mother say.

"Morning! Sorry for any inconvenience!" Wendy is polite as always.

"Have you had breakfast yet? I'm cooking right now."

"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs Heartfilia, I ate before I came." She's too cute… She already ate which means she was up earlier… I need to learn from this girl!

"Oh, alright and call me Layla! What brings you here so early?"

"Okay… um Layla-san, can I speak to Lucy-san please?" Wendy said nervously.

"She's up stairs in her room, the second door to the right."

"Thank you!" I then hear footsteps climbing the stairs. That must be Wendy. The footsteps: getting closer and closer to my room. I wonder what she wants to talk about… **Sigh**! Probably about last night… I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I see Wendy peaking her head through the door.

"Morning Lucy-san!"

"Morning Wendy." I have no energy right now. I'm sleep deprived and I feel guilty. I need sleep! "Sit down, where ever you want."

"Thank you."

"So… What did you want to talk about?"

"Um… It's about Natsu-san." Thinking about it now, it makes sense why she calls Natsu, Natsu-san rather than nii-chan now. They were brought up together in the same orphanage for a while; I guess that's why. I can see her fidgeting in her seat beside my writing table.

"Don't hold back. Say what's on your mind."

"Um… Please don't be mad at Natsu-san!" Huh? Well I wasn't expecting that. I looked at her with a blank face. "I mean, he has a reason for believing in magic and saying he's searching for a dragon." I'm speechless right now. He has a reason?

"I'm not angry, contrary wise, I feel guilty." Wendy let out a breath of air. Maybe she forgot to breath for a moment there.

"So, what do you mean by he has a reason?" She started to fidget again.

"You know we were both sent to the orphanage when we were young?" I nodded my head as confirmation. "Well, we both lived with our families for a while until they vanished." Vanished? Like just disappeared?

"Vanished?"

"Er, you see me and Natsu-san were taken there the same day. He found me crying near where he lived and took me in." I was a little shocked but nodded for her to continue. "I don't remember much because I was barely 2 years old." So that makes Natsu 6, right? I wonder how his parents felt: bringing home a baby. I nodded to Wendy again. "Well Natsu-san's parents said they'd be gone for a while and left him at home but they didn't go back. He waited for 3 months until the social workers came and took him away." Three. Months. How did he survive in that time alone? Wendy continued talking. "I overheard the careers talking about it. They said his family abandoned him. He found me one month after being alone." Huh? So he looked after a two and himself for two out of the three months? How? How could their parents do this? I think I started crying as I felt water on the side of my face and Wendy was looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine Wendy, please continue." I wiped away my tears and she nodded her head and carried on.

"Natsu-san didn't believe them. They said they would go get him, after all… but… but when they found him, everything in the house was empty, except for some food and his stuff." I nodded. These people are cruel. You can't even call them parents. Parents are meant to be loving and kind. "Two years later we were adopted…"

"By Igneel and Grandine." I finished for her. She nodded and continued.

"Natsu-san, by then, realised we were abandoned." She took a deep breath. "I knew roughly what was going on by then and he was always by side like a brother. Igneel and Grandine were going to only adopt one child but we were stuck to each other. She giggled a little. I giggled too at that. How sweet. "They adopted us both but Natsu-san wasn't sure about them at first. He said he'd definitely protect me from the adults!" She said giggling again. I smiled warmly at her. That sounds like Natsu.

"What happened next?"

"Grandine and Igneel gained his trust, the white scarf he always wear was given to him by Igneel as proof that he won't leave us."

"That's why he never takes it off? It's his precious item, right?"

"Exactly!" Wendy said with a smile. "Natsu-san started acting the way he was when he was 10. I was getting bullied at school for not having any real parents." Wendy started tearing up a little at the memory. I patted her head.

"You have something better than real parents." I said to her in a soothing voice. She smiled and continued.

"Natsu-san said he will find our parents. Both of ours and tell them how much we were suffering and make them regret what they have done to us." I nodded. "He said he's glad we have Igneel and Grandine but he wants to tell them how much they've missed. He wants them to know that we are fine, even though they left us."

"I see… So the dragon he is searching for is actually both of your parents?" Wendy nodded.

"That's why he's a dragon slayer."

"Because he wants them to regret leaving you both." Wendy nodded again, even though it was more of a statement than a question, this time. I was thinking about what they have been through. I definitely feel guilty now. "He was escaping reality to face the truth of reality." I said more to myself than Wendy but she smiled at me. It seems I got it right… but one thing doesn't add up. "Why dragon? And why fire magic?"

"Um… Natsu-san likes dragons and because he likes… fire…" Wendy said with an awkward laugh.

"So… he's a dragon loving pyromaniac?" Wendy just laughed awkwardly again.

"I guess you could say that, Lucy-san." So that's the truth behind Natsu and Wendy. I guess I should go along with it for now. Let him escape the reality for a while, before he has to face it.

"Thank you, Wendy!" I said, giving the small bluenette a hug. "I'll be easier on him, for now!" I added, with a wink. She blinked a few times at me before she giggled.

I have to go now Lucy-san… um… Thank you very much for listening." She said with a bow. I giggled at her.

"No problem Wendy, I'm glad you told me." I glanced at the clock as I walked Wendy out of my room. 10:40am. I waved to Wendy as she went into her house. We talked for over 2 hours. WOW! The time went by quickly. I suppose I should pay a visit to a certain pinky… _Stomach growls. _After eating first though.

**Magnolia Forest**

I am currently trekking through a forest. I've already been walking for 20 minutes. Why? Because earlier, I visited the Dragoneels to apologise for my rude behaviour, last night, and to talk to Natsu! They accepted my apology but Natsu wasn't in. I frowned at the memory. Apparently, they built a small cottage for him in the middle of a forest… Great idea right? NOT! Anyways, they built him a cottage in the middle of a forest to allow him to vent out any problems he has. It's a place for him to relax. Good idea but… in the middle of the forest? I think not!

A few slow minutes later, a clearing could be seen, revealing a little cottage with a sign that says "Natsu and Happy". It's the right place! It looked really homey and cosy. I could see smoke coming out of the small chimney. I take it Natsu is here then. I walk up to the front door and take a deep breath before knocking. I hear a voice (Natu's) muttering and meows from, I assume, Happy. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Natsu. We locked eyes for a moment and his eyes widened, in shock, I presume.

"Hi!" I said. That was lame, Lucy. Good one!

"Hi!" Natsu said back. And that was so much better. This couldn't be anymore awkward. We stood there for a few minutes until he invited me in, Happy purring by my feet. I picked him up and started stroking his fur.

"In case you're wondering how I know about this place, your parents told me you'd be here." Oh, I forgot to mention, it's meant to be a secret place.

"Right, thought so. Er, sit down if you want"

"Thanks." I sat on the sofa. The only place with space. The inside of the house was a little messy… Okay, really messy… another awkward silence followed. "I'm sorry!" I suddenly blurted. "I over reacted last night… It's not your fault!" He looked at me and blinked a few times. I waited for a reply. When I didn't get one, I continued. "I mean, that why my fault and… and you only act like that because of your parents-" Crap! Shut up Lucy… Stop talking. You spoke too much! Natsu flinched a little but he looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry…" I said quietly, looking at floor, not daring to look into his eyes, full of emotion.

"Wendy told you?" He asked. I nodded my confirmation. "Luce?" I didn't look up.

"Yeah?"

"Lucy? Look at me?" I contemplated doing what he said. "Please?" He sounded so lost right now. I must have really hurt him yesterday. I brought him back to a reality earlier than he needed too. I slowly lifted my head and looked it his eyes. He moved a little closer to me.

"Natsu? You okay?" That was a great question Lucy… Of course he isn't. Look at him! He sat beside me on the sofa, his head drooping down. "Natsu?"

"I'm an idiot, right?" I shook my head.

"No you're not. I'm the idiot here." I said with a chuckle. "You're a good person Natsu." He suddenly dropped his head on my right shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Y-y-you don't hate me?" I shook my head.

"No. Of course not!" I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer towards me. If this were any other situation I would be blushing like crazy. But it's not. Natsu just needs a friend to lean on right now. If no one else will do it, I will. I think that's why Wendy told me everything. She wanted Natsu to have a friend to rely on. "Carry on being the idiot you normally are." I said in a soft voice, whilst patting his back. He chuckled a little.

"I thought you said I wasn't idiot." Hm… Good point there.

"Well I changed my mind." I said with a giggle. He lifted his head up and grinned at me. That's more like it! His stupid, childish, **cough** cute **cough** grin is back!

"You're mean Luce!"

"Well deal with it!" I said sticking my tongue out. He pouted a little and we both burst into laughter for a while.

"Please don't leave me Luce."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Thanks!"

"I mean… Celestial Spirit mages don't go back on promises after all." I said with a wink. He blinked at me for a moment, wide eyed but it changed into a chuckle and his usual childish grin.

"Right!"

* * *

**So now we know why Natsu is so delusional!**

**Please R&R! Until Next Time :D **


	6. Chapter 6: In Denial

**Hehe, another chapter! Woo! **

**Hope You guys enjoy it! :D and please R&R!**

* * *

"I mean… Celestial Spirit mages don't go back on promises after all." I said with a wink. He blinked at me for a moment, wide eyed but it changed into a chuckle and his usual childish grin.

"Right!"

* * *

**Monday – 1****st**** Lesson**

I am really sleep deprived. Why? Because I was up all night, thanks to Natsu… It's not what you think: you dirty minded people! He rang me at 2am because he wanted to talk. If it weren't a serious conversation, I would have broken into his house just so I could Lucy-kick him! But it was serious. I was quite frankly, shocked. We talked about what Wendy had told me, the morning before. He told me about what he was feeling. It was actually quite refreshing. I felt like he trusted me and that I knew what was on his mind for once. I feel kinda happy, though I think I prefer sleep right now.

I can feel someone poking me…

"Urgh, Natsu. What do you want?" I asked.

"Look at my painting Luce!" Natsu replied with a grin. He looks so… Happy… and energetic! How? Why isn't he sleepy too? I kinda want to hit his stupid happy, energetic grin off his face.

"Oooh. Amanzing." I said in a monotone voice. He pouted at me.

"Be serious Luce! It's a dragon!" I stared at him blankly for a few minutes. I then burst into a laughing fit. That's a dragon? Pah! We're currently in art class and we were told to _be imaginative and let your creative juices flow into your painting_. Haha, cheesy right?

"Pfft, hahahaha. That's… interesting? hehehe" Let me enlighten you. The painting looked like an angry tomato with 2 arms and 3 legs. Natsu's pouting again!

"Lucy, you're mean!" He whined.

"Lu-chan, why are you laughing so- hahahaha" Levy said. She sat in front of me. I had a talk with Levy this morning. After chatting with Natsu and Wendy the previous day, I thought that, just maybe, Fairy Tail Club is full of people with problems and troubles that they're trying to escape from. I thought I'd give them all a chance and not push them away, like I have been. Anyways, we talked a lot and I got along with Levy really well. I even borrowed her Gale glasses, whatever they were called. They really are just normal glasses though.

"You guys are mean!"

"S-sorry Natsu!" It really was a funny painting.

"Y-yeah! Sorry!" Natsu pouted at us both as we tried to hold in our laughter again.

"At least I done something…" Natsu mumbled.

"Hey I did do something!" How rude of him.

"What? A pink dot?"

"Exactly! That's something! It's what my _creative juices_ told me to do." I said, mocking the art teacher. Natsu just looked at me with a face that said _Are you serious?_ "Well… It's the same colour as your hair!" I said with a giggle. Levy giggled too when Natsu glared at me.

"My hair is Salmon!"

"And yet you just admitted it was pink!"

"It's not pink!"

"Is you say so~"

"Urghh! You're mean, Luce!" **Sigh, **I think art is, now, my favourite lesson.

**Fairy Tail Club – Afterschool (Lucy's House)**

"Lucy, I'm so glad you made so many friends!" My mother shouted, whilst passing cookies to everyone.

Urgh! Why did I try to get along with these people? Oh! Right! A POSSIBLE horrible past… I'm starting to reeeeally regret this. After school, I went with Natsu, Gray and Erza to Fairy Tail. They all celebrated the fact that _the curse was finally lifted_. Which isn't true! There was no curse in the first place. I just decided to submerse myself back into that horrible past of mine. Anyways, they all basically decided to follow me home. And that's where we are now. Fun…

"Guys, you wanna see something?" Loki shouted. All attention was on him. He took out an A5 notebook. It was pink with gold patterns over it. Why does it look so familiar? He opened it up and presented a drawing of a blonde girl with a white top with blue lines on it, a short blue skirt with a ring of keys and a whip attached to the side and she was wearing a pair of long brown boots. Oh. My. God.

"LOKI! Put that away! Right! NOW!" Before they realise it's my old book!

"Lu-chan! Is that your transformation outfit? It's so cute!"

"Luce! Is that the book will all the stuff about your magic?"

"Lucy's a man!" They all started shouting things at me about the book… great… they know it's mine.

"I'm not a mage! How many times do I have to tell you!" I'm currently denying everything. Though, it's technically true.

"You admitted it to Flame-brain though!"

"Urgh! You're all just delusional!"

"Luce~ but you said yesterday! And Last night!" Everyone froze and turned to look at Natsu and I. I looked at them blankly. What's going on? At least they forgot about the notebook.

"Kyaa! I knew it! There will be little Natsu's and Lucy's soon. I'll have to plan the wedding. Oh My!" Mira suddenly shouted before fainting.

"Well I never thought Salamander had it in him! Gihi!" Gajeel laughed.

"I-I d-didn't know y-you were l-li-ike that, co-congratulations!" Erza stuttered with a face matching her hair colour.

"Lu-chan, how bold!" What are they talkin-

"Being a couple is a man!" Oh no! It's misunderstanding!

"NO! You're all misunderstanding! We just talked on the phone!" I shouted, with a cherry red face. Natsu looked really confused. He's such an idiot sometime.

"If you say so~" Lucy said in a singsong and teasing voice.

"No! It must be true! The babies!" Mira cried.

"Er, calm down Mira-nee!" Lisanna said, sweat dropping. How can everyone misunderstand? We're neighbours. We're bound to end up talking a lot. And that idiot still hasn't said anything.

"… Luuuce! You admitted that you were a mage!" And he just brushed everything aside. **Sigh**!

"That's different Natsu… Only you were there." Everyone suddenly looked at me with a smirk. Crap! I think I just dug myself a deeper hole. This is going to take ages to clear up.

"Heh heh, so Lu-chan. You can admit _anything_ to Natsu, huh?" Oh god.

"I-I d-didn't mean it like that!" Gahh! I'm stuttering. Ah! I can feel my cheeks burning right now too! Help me!

"So Bunny-girl and Salamander? I bet Grandine, Igneel and Metalicana would be happy!" Gajeel laughed. Again. Who's Gajeel? Right… I haven't told you about him yet. He's called Gajeel Redfox Dragoneel: the cousin of Natsu and Wendy. His dad is Metalicana Dragoneel. Yes. Igneel's brother. Gajeel was also, adopted, it seems. When Natsu and I returned from his forest cottage, we went to his house. I decided to greet them again before I went home. When we got there, Gajeel and Metalicana were there too. I ended up staying there a little longer than I thought I would. Another reason why I was so tired this morning. Anyways, Gajeel and his dad are having financial problems so they are living together for a while. Oh! He has a cat too, called Pantherlily. He's a black cat with a scar above his left eye. I wonder how he got that? Anyways, back to what's going on.

"Kyaaaa! I can hear the wedding bells! They are perfect for each other!" Mira squealed.

"Noooo! My baby sister is taken!" Erm, Loki does realise we're the same age right? He's only older by a month.

"Lucy-san is no longer Juvia's love rival!" Juvia Loxar. She's so strange. I wasn't her love rival to start with. She's Gajeel's childhood friend and she's obsessed with Gray. That's all there is to say about her really…

"G-guy's… It's not what you think! I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted. I'm really embarrassed right now! "We're JUST friends, we're not like that!"

"We're BEST friends Luce!" Natsu said with a pout.

"R-right! Best friends!" The room was then filled with awhh's of… disappointment? Oh well!

"My, my, you are all very energetic!" My mum said, cheerfully. "I'm glad Lucy has so many cheery friends." Well at least that's over.

**Lucy's room – 11pm**

Urgh. Go away, I want to sleep… Gah! What is that annoying poking?

"Luce?" A voice whispered. Shut up! I'm sleeping.

"Luuuce?" Urghh.

"Lucy?"

"WHAT?" I said annoyed and shot up from my bed… What is he doing here?

"Sheesh Luce, I only wanted to talk…"

"In my room? And in my bed?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered. Great. How did he even get in? And it's kinda cold- Oh! Of course! The window. Like he did every other day.

"What'd you want Natsu? I want to sleep." I said with a yawn. "And why are you in my bed?"

"…" It was silent.

"Natsu?" I asked, his head was facing the ground.

"I had a nightmare…" Huh? I blinked a few times.

"Was it about your parents?" He nodded.

"Wendy's and Gajeel's too." Right, they were in the same situation as him.

"Why not talk to Grandine and Igneel about it?"

"They're asleep right now." And I wasn't? I raised my eyebrow at him. "And they would be worried." I signed. I scooted closer to him and pulled the blankets up on the side he wasn't sitting on.

"Come on Natsu." He looked at me confused. I patted the spot next to me. He looked shocked. "You had a nightmare right?" He nodded and grinned at me. He settled himself into the spot next to me and I covered him with my blanket. I turned to face him. "You want to talk about it?" He shook his head. I sighed again and rested my head on my pillow, still facing him.

"You can stay but don't make a habit out of it." I said in a soft but stern voice. He grinned at me immediately, losing the nervous and shaken exterior, I'm not used to seeing.

"Thanks Luce! You're the best!" He then hugged me and pulled me close to him.

"N-no problem and let go!"

"Nooo. Your scent always calms me down!" He said as he tightened his grip on me. I hugged him back. Just this once won't hurt.

"F-fine!" I can feel my face burning as I hid it on his chest, from his view. I could feel the vibrations on his chest from his laugh. We then fell asleep.

**Tuesday Morning – 6am**

I can hear voices… so annoying. If it's Natsu, I will kill him when I get up.

"Oh my! I didn't expect this!" A voice said.

"They're so cute!" Another voice said.

"They can't deny it now!"

"So this is where he was!"

"I was looking for Natsu-san this morning…" The voices were multiplying. I got up and screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Everything was silent and Natsu stirred next to me before waking up. Crap. What are they doing here?

"Morning Lu-chan, did you have a nice evening with Natsu?" Levy teased. I heard the others snicker.

"You can't deny it Lucy! We have proof!" Mira said, whilst Lisanna and Gray held up their phones. Oh. My. God. They have a picture of us… snuggling together: Natsu's arms wrapped around me protectively. My face was really burning now. My eyes were wide. I was frozen.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu said as he got up. He looked around and blinked a few times. "Why's everyone here?"

"Natsu, you better take responsibility!" A deep voice said. I looked behind the group.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu and I shouted as he entered the room, followed by the other parents. Great. More people. I really hate my life.

"I-t's not w-what you think!" I screeched, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"Sure~" Everyone said in unison as they grinned at us. They look really creepy!

"What's with those creepy faces? I only slept with Lucy." Oh great. Because that didn't make it worse! Those grins just got bigger and creepier as Mira squealed and fainted.

"Grandine, I think we'll get Grandchildren soon!" My mum squealed.

"I know Layla!" Grandine squealed as well.

"S-shut up Natsu! You're making it sound wrong!"

"How? I don't get it! It's true!"

"W-well… erm… j-just shut up!" I feel their amused eyes on us.

"You're mean, Luce!" Natsu said with a pout. I wish I could be as carefree as him. He's such an idiot!

"They're like a married couple already!" Gray snickered. My face was so hot; it feels like it would explode. GAH! I REALLY hate my life right now!


	7. Chapter 7: Did you know?

**YAY! New chapter! I hope you guys will like it, it does get a little serious again... **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :'( **

* * *

"S-shut up Natsu! You're making it sound wrong!"

"How? I don't get it! It's true!"

"W-well… erm… j-just shut up!" I feel their amused eyes on us.

"You're mean, Luce!" Natsu said with a pout. I wish I could be as carefree as him. He's such an idiot!

"They're like a married couple already!" Gray snickered. My face was so hot; it feels like it would explode. GAH! I REALLY hate my life right now!

* * *

**Wednesday – Lunch (Canteen)**

Oh! My! Gosh! I can't believe what I just heard… Did you guys know about this? Huh? You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh… Okay, sit down first… Levy is dating Gajeel! Yes. DATING! And yes! Gajeel! Natsu's cousin! The one with millions of piercings! It looks like beauty and the beast! No offense to Gajeel… They're like the real life version of Belle and… what was his name? Oh well, basically the prince that was turned into a beast. Except Levy is shorter… and has Blue hair and Gajeel… Probably looks worst than the beast and I suppose he doesn't have a curse on him… Oops, I think I'm just insulting him lots. That's not very nice, Lucy! Anyways, why didn't I know about this before? Oh… I suppose I was avoiding anyone that was associated with Fairy Tail…

OH! Guess what? I've been chatting a lot with Levy since Tuesday (yesterday), an improvement right? We've become really good friends, especially after that… incident… that was sooo awkward. After THAT happened, I kicked Natsu, along with everyone else out of my room. I hid in my wardrobe for 30 minutes to sort my head out. When I finally decided to get up and ready, everyone was gone, to my relief. However… Yes, there's always a however, as soon as I entered school, they were standing by my locker giving me the creepiest grin. It was like they knew something, I didn't. I was sweating profoundly, they were just staring at me, grinning with beady little, amused eyes. I got my books from my locker and sped past them. Well I attempted to, they blocked the corridor, with their damn big group of people! Again, there was more staring until I said "Morning" to them and it was like a trigger. They immediately started teasing me and were hinting stuff. A shiver ran down my spine, thinking about that encounter.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Mira asked. "You look pale." She seems so innocent and sweet… Then yesterday happened. It reminded me about her bipolar issues. She's so deceptive!

"I'm fine Mira!" I replied with a smile. At least, I think I smiled.

"If you say so Lucy! If you do feel unwell, tell someone though!"

"I will!"

"Yeah Lu-chan, I'm sure a certain someone will look after you!" Levy-chan said, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about a certain pink haired boy!" My face heated up when she mentioned him. What did she mean?

"W-what do you mean, Levy-chan?" I asked. Great… stuttering is _so_ going to help. "What's Natsu got to do with anything?"

"Heh heh, who said anything about Natsu?" What is she trying to do? "Though, he'd be happy to look after you, if you were sick!"

"I didn't know you were like that with Natsu, Lucy!" Erza added.

"You said 'pink haired boy' who else has pink hair in this school? AND he is my FRIEND!" She looked deep in thought then looked up. Her expression brightened up for a moment before she smirked.

"That boy, right there!" Levy-chan said, smugly. She pointed behind me. I turned around and right there, was a boy with bright pink hair in a Mohawk style. You could tell it was dyed, as there were blonde roots showing.

"Okay… but I don't even know him!"

"I never said you knew him!"

"Riiight, and a guy I don't even know and probably doesn't know me, would care if I was sick?"

"He might?" Urgh! This is getting nowhere!

**After School – Way Home**

I'm currently walking home… Alone! I was going to ask Natsu to walk with me, seeing as we're lierally neighbours, but I couldn't find him. Oh well, it gives me space to think, I suppose… Hey, you know about Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel's family? I mean real- no, blood relatives? It turns out Levy is in a similar situation, same as the Strauss' and Erza…

Levy's parents died in an accident. She was only 5 years old. She had an older sister that was only 14 at the time. She looked after Levy on her own… they didn't have any other relatives. She fought to keep Levy and be her guardian and won, on condition that the neighbours keep watch on them. They didn't mind. The neighbours were a nice small family that had great relations to their parents. However, 5 years later, at the age of 10: her sister passed away from over working herself. At the age of 19, Levy's sister was working 4 jobs to ensure Levy had a good life. She wanted her to go on school trips and be like a normal girl. But it was just too much for her. Levy was then, adopted by her neighbours. I know! They're kind but… is that why she's like this? Escaping reality like Natsu is?

I didn't notice that I arrived home until the door opened. My mother was questioning about me spacing out. I just said it was nothing. I put my stuff away and changed out of my uniform, then sat by my desk. I was deep in thought again. The Strauss siblings were the same as Levy. Their parents died in a plane crash. Mira was 9, Elfman and Lisanna, 8. Their aunt took them in, but she treated them horribly. She gave them food and clothes, the bare essentials, but that was it. They didn't receive love. They didn't get praised if they done well in a test. She would only say: "You can do better…" or "That's it?" However, as soon as they done something 'bad' she would beat them, shout at them… How horrible… On the bright side, one day a social services worker visited them and she was taken away. Someone had reported hearing the children scream and cry daily. They now live with their grandparents. They treat them nicely and shower them with love, but they feel like a burden to them. The scars caused by their aunt must haunt them…

Erza. Her situation was completely different, yet in some ways similar to Natsu. She came from a rich family and she lived like your typical princess: given anything they wanted. That was until she was kidnapped at the age of 7. She was taken to a room filled with other children, from rich families, like she was. That's where she met Jellal. I haven't introduced him yet, have I? He's a boy with blue hair and a tattoo across his right eye. He's the same age as Erza and you could say this was their fateful encounter. They helped each other through this, along with other children, whom they befriended, like Millianna. She's a year younger than me and she's obsessed with cats. They were found 6 months later and the kidnappers were taken away and locked up. However, though it seemed like a happy ending to it, their (Erza and Jellal's) parents abandoned them. They disowned them. They said they brought shame to the family name and sent them to an orphanage. I found out our school has dorms. That's where they started living as soon as they started Fiore Academy. Makarov, the adviser for Fairy Tail, had taken them in and told them to study at his friend's academy. They had agreed to allow them to enter on a scholarship. Though they seem happy now, they are full of painful memories and reminders of those 6 months. Erza didn't tell me much: just that they were used as experiments. I found out she's blind in her right eye. The two felt week, so they trained in many martial arts and perfected them. That must be the only way they can cope with it all…

Just 8 people in Fairy Tail and they have such a horrible past. A reason to be the way they were. A reason to want to escape, before it eventually catches them… Overwhelms them. And I Lucy Heartfilia almost crushed their hope. By denying their existence. Denying their dreams. Just 8 people from Fairy Tail, 9 including Wendy… Wait! 10 including my brother, Loki! What about the rest of them? The ones I haven't talked to as much. I should consider myself lucky. I really was just a delusional child, but I have my parents, I had love. No. I HAVE love! They may have people now but knowing, your blood relatives are out there and they just… just abandoned you! I wouldn't be able to cope… They are strong people. Really strong! From now onwards, I promise to become a part of their strength!

I, Lucy Heartfilia will become Fairy Tail's strength! I'll learn all their pasts! Be their friend! And Lastly, be their family with bonds so strong, they can't be broken! I nodded my head with my newfound determination. In order for me to do that, I have to become one of them… time to dig out my old stuff… **Sigh** I may regret digging into my old past but it's nowhere near what they've been through. Besides, it might actually be fun!

I suddenly heard a loud crash as my shelf fell over. I looked towards the figure standing next to it.

"Oops" He said. "Sorry, Luce!" He added with a sheepish grin.

"Natsu… Why are you in my room?"

"I got bored, so I thought I'd visit you!"

"… GET OUT!" I screamed. I would have asked him to clean my bookshelf too but he'd probably make it worse…

"Awhhh, but I'm hungry!"

"Go home then!"

"But Luuuuce!" Did I say it might be fun? I was wrong… It's going to be hell!


	8. Chapter 8: Why Me?

**Heyyy guys! New Chapter! YAY! :) I think this is really long compared to my other chapters, for this story! Anyways, how was Christmas? Hope Santa gave you what you wanted ;) On with the Story! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own FT! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I got bored, so I thought I'd visit you!"

"… GET OUT!" I screamed. I would have asked him to clean my bookshelf too but he'd probably make it worse…

"Awhhh, but I'm hungry!"

"Go home then!"

"But Luuuuce!" Did I say it might be fun? I was wrong… It's going to be hell!

* * *

**Sunday – Fairy Tail**

"I l-love you, Luce! Be my mate!" Natsu said to me with a grin. I was just staring at him, entranced and shocked. He seemed kind of nervous and fidgety as well. Did he just…? Breath, in and out! It's not a joke right? I looked into his earnest eyes.

"I-I l-love you too! A-and yes!" I flashed him a nervous smile as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I was worried for a moment there… I thought you would say no!" He pulled back a bit and I stared into his dark coal eyes, as they changed to an illuminating red… He looks good with red eyes. I smiled at him.

"I was just a little shocked!" I said with a flushed face. He chuckled at me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He smiled, flashing his sharp fangs. He put his arms around me before he lowered his head towards my neck.

"It's gonna hurt a bit." He whispered. I nodded my head. He still seemed hesitant.

"It's Okay, I trust you!" I said in a hushed voice as I clung onto the fabric of his shirt. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. He licked the flesh there, making me close my eyes and tense a little. He was about to pierce the skin. I could feel my face heating up more… You know what? I can't do this! He's too close! I pushed Natsu away and screamed.

"NOOO!"

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, worriedly.

"I can't do it!" Lot's of groans followed.

"Luuuu-chan! It was getting to the good bit!" Levy-chan whined.

"Nope! I really can't! I tried pretending it was real and I got even more nervous!"

"But you have to Lucy!" Mira said. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear but Juvia started saying I wasn't her rival anymore… Suspicious…

"Why do I have to play this stupid character?"

"Because your blonde… and pretty?" She replied.

"First of all, the protagonist is normally brunette and secondly, all of the girls in this club are pretty! Why didn't you pick Mira or Erza, they're prettier!"

"Because I'm directing!" Mira said.

"I would… but Natsu gets too scared to act properly with me." Erza said.

"See Lu-chan, only you can do this! Rapunzel is blonde anyway!" Why did I have to be blonde? I groaned.

"What about Lisanna?"

"I'm doing the costumes!" Lisanna shouted: from across the room.

"Fine! But why are we using our actual name? And why did you m-make Natsu actually l-l-lick my neck!"

"Because it makes it more realistic!" Levy said.

"And because Fire-breath keeps calling your name and not responding to his character's name… And he can't act!"

"No-one asked you Ice-popsicle!"

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it on!" And they fight again. I'm sure Erza will stop it soon.

"… Fine! So why did you pick Natsu to play him then?"

"Believe it or not, Natsu is quite popular with the girls." Lisanna said as she walked to us, joining in the conversation.

"He's the type they admire from a distance." Cana added. "If he doesn't open his mouth, that is…" I sighed. It's because of the "magic", right?

"He was actually picked by the girls to play him and so were you!" Mira said, smiling.

"Though, Natsu, only for his looks…" Levy-chan added.

"What?"

"We held a vote with people from our year, they said you both seemed close and they wanted to see a romance between the mysterious transfer student and the crazy but hot Natsu!" Mira added.

"Mysterious transfer student?"

"That's what people have been calling you and Tabasco-freak."

"Right… Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because nobody knows much about you!" Cana answered. I'm surprised she's not drunk yet…

"You're known as a Princess as well!" Lisanna said, giggling.

"Princess?" This is kinda strange.

"Because you get along with the misfits of the school, as well as everyone else." Lisanna said in a whisper. I suppose Fairy Tail don't know, they're misfits. "They say you're really nice and kind and you don't discriminate between anyone!" She added. Heh heh, though I was technically forced to join Fairy Tail and I'm only talking to them now because of their pasts… I'm actually a horrible person, aren't I? **Sigh**…

"Fine, I'll do it!"

"Good, go from the top!" Erza said in a serious voice. We then moved to our places. As I thought, this is hell…

Sorry! You guys must be shocked and confused right? Well, I'll tell you from the beginning. After I decided I wanted understand Fairy Tail, on Thursday morning I tried chatting to everyone. I was nervous to talk to them all but it worked out fine, with the occasional thing about requests and stuff. That afternoon, I found out our school has a mini Halloween / Christmas festival and each club has to present some sort of performance or competition-like thing for the end of the first term. Basically we could sing, play instruments, set up game tournaments, bravery test, etc. It's kinda like the summer festival, except it's just for clubs and with less stuff. I joined one week into the first term, so I didn't know about it.

Fairy Tail decided to perform a play. Levy wrote the script. Apparently she was planning this since the start of school, this term. So she had two completed scripts for everyone to choose from. I know! She was _definitely _prepared. Everyone read through the scripts and decided on a vampire, romance story. It's like a Romeo and Juliet Vampire story, without the tragic ending but it has lots of forbidden love and action. It's your typical girl meets male-vampire, romance story, except the girl was originally Rapunzel (Yes, the Grimm Fairy Tale) but now she's called Lucy. Which I'm sure you're all aware off, thanks to our previous discussion. So it starts off like the Fairy Tale, Rapunzel and she meets the vampire one day as he was about pray on her blood, but she woke up before he did. They became friends and yada yada. He took her out of her tower and yada yada… Okay, so it's not entirely like Romeo and Juliet or like a Vampire story… it wouldn't be fun it was! Apparently a vote was conducted and that's where we are now. Practising our roles. We have one week to perfect it! Fun… We started practising yesterday; the first scene wasn't too bad because it was just like the Fairy Tale. But they decided to skip to the confession scene, near the end of the play. Mira's idea, of course… So yep, that sums it up, pretty much.

"Ahhhh!"

"What now, Lucy?" Gray asked, annoyed.

"H-he licked me again!" I said pointing at a confused Natsu.

"It's in the script!" Laxus said.

"Calm down, Lucy!" Mira said.

"B-but w-we-we're-"

"Just shut up Bunny-girl!" I would kick is ass if I could…

"Don't be mean Gajeel and Lu-chan just go with the flow!"

"Sorry Luce?" Natsu looked so honest a really confused. I wish I had his mind sometimes… I sighed.

"It's my fault, don't worry Natsu, I'm sorry guys!" He immediately smiled. Natsu's so innocent, like a child.

"From the top again!" Erza shouted.

**Time Skip – Tuesday After School **

So we're all currently practising again and since Sunday a few changes have been made to the script. Instead of acting out the queen being pregnant and the king stealing the Rapunzel plant, it's going to be narrated. The acting started from when I get kidnapped by the enchantress, played by Laki. The setting is similar to Rapunzel but the people have been modernized so I don't need a wig. The Enchantress is now a witch, so she'll just fly up the tower (with wire). Everything was confirmed this morning by the drama department, so it's all fine. We have until Thursday to perfect it because the festival is on Friday… So I guess we just have to practise lots.

"Guys! Can you try on your costumes?" Lisanna shouted. We all hurried over to her as she placed the pieces of fabric in our hands. A white puffed sleeved shirt, denim corset dress and white leggings. Oh! There's a blue headband with white lace outlining it, as well.

I ran to the girls toilets and tried on the costume. It looks really cute! The dress flowed to my mid thigh and had white lace trimmings poking out the bottom. The leggings went below my knee with small lace trimmings surrounding it. Obviously the headband was on my head! It was simple but cute! Like a modern day princess! I ran back to the others in the clubroom and they were already dressed. I received a few compliments about me looking cute and innocent. Something red caught my eye. Laki looked like she was going to a party. She had on a long, silky, red jersey dress on, with long chiffon sleves. WOW! She looked evil… and very red… I turned around and I was shocked. All I could say was: Natsu looks _good_ as a modern vampire. He had on a tight white t-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans.

"Hm…" Lisanna sighed.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Mira asked.

"Natsu looks too modern…" I can see what she means; he just looks like he's in a gang.

"I suppose… why don't we match him up to Lucy a bit and make him look more like a prince?"

"Yeah, we'll try that!"

"Lucy!" Mira called me over. I wasn't staring at him! He looked over too me and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Hey, Luce! You look really good!" I blushed a little.

"Hi and thanks, you don't look so bad your self." I had to look away from him… his grin was too bright.

"… I think Lucy's leggings need adjustments… too white!" Lisanna suddenly said.

"Okay!" I said. I have no problem with it. Mira then pushed me over to Natsu, standing next to him. Lisanna looked like she was in thought. Suddenly a flash blinded us.

"Mira? Why are you taking photos?" Natsu asked. I just sighed. Typical Mirajane.

"The jeans are fine but I'll add chains to them on one side." Lisanna said to herself. "The shirt and jacket don't work though…" "I got it! A white dress shirt, black tie and waistcoat with a long black coat with a broach on the waist coat and some chains and buckles on the coat!" She wrote down the changes and told us to change back whilst she went to some of the others.

**After changing**

Lisanna told asked us what shoes we owned and told us what ones to wear. It seems I'm going to be wearing my black Mary Jane heels and Natsu has to wear his black army boots. Lisanna said she was going to add chains onto them for him. Wow, everything is kinda hectic. It seems we'll get the costumes tomorrow and we're have a dress rehearsal tomorrow as well. So if there are any more changes needed, we'll have them done for Thursday. Making Thursday, another, dress rehearsal. It's kind of a pain…

**At home**

For some reason Natsu is eating dinner with my family. He came about 20 minutes ago saying we should practise for the play. However, he is currently eating… Why did he even bother coming? He's so hard to understand. I suppose a little more practise won't hurt. I'm having trouble doing some of our scenes anyway. I need to pretend to be the character. Hmm… maybe I should hypnotise myself into thinking I'm her? Haha, silly Lucy it won't work.

"Luuuuce?"

"Hmm?"

"I finished eating!" He was surrounded by at least 20 empty plates. How he eats that much, I'll never know.

"Do you want to start practising now?"

"Sure!"

"Ooohh, what's this? Are you doing a play?" My mother asked. Great, she's getting excited over nothing again.

"Yes, mum. We're going to my room to practise!"

"What parts are you playing and what play are you doing? Is it with your friends?" And now she's being nosy and asking too many questions. Mum's can be a pain right?

"I'm a vampire and Lucy's the Princess!" Natsu said cheerily. Why did you answer? Idiot… I just groaned.

"Oooohh, is it a romance? Forbidden love, how romantic!"

"Yes mum, we're going now…" We started heading to my room, up the stairs. My mum suddenly gasped, like she realised something. We stopped, mid-step, and looked at her.

"Are you dating Natsu? Does Grandine know? Oh! I can't wait to tell her, we'll be getting grandchildren soon!" We just stood there shocked before she ran out the house, heading next door, I assume.

"… Wait! Nooooo! It's a misunderstanding!" I shouted, hoping she'd hear me.

"Luce, she already left…" You don't say… "That was weird… Hey Luce, I just found out where you got your weirdness from!"

"Shut up Natsu and lets just practise."

"Okaaay!"

**An hour later!**

I think we done really well so far, until my phone started ringing…

"Luce, your phone's ringing… It's Levy!" Natsu said as he handed my smart phone to me.

"Thanks!" He grinned at me and flopped onto my bed. Urghh! The amount of times, I have told him NOT to lie on my bed or sleep on it.

"Hey, Levy-chan!" "Hm… Okay!" "He's here!" "Got it! I'll check!" "It's no problem, we'll just go over it now!" "Yep!" "Oh! Has she?" "I'll look at that while I look at the script!" "Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!" I threw my phone onto the bed, beside Natsu.

"So what's up?"

"Levy-chan said there are a few changes in the script!"

"Oh… That's it?"

"Yep, the changes have been emailed! Oh! Lisanna has emailed us, photos of the completed costumes too!"

"Oh! Cool! Lets look at them now!" I nodded my head and walked over to my desk to switch on my laptop. Once I logged in I opened up my email account to see 2 unread emails. I clicked on the one from Lisanna, showing photo attachments and opened them. I sat on the floor beside Natsu, bringing the laptop with me.

"WOW!" Was all I could say… The long leather coat on Natsu's costume, reminds me of 'Blade', that vampire hunter. Lisanna even added a red lining on the inside of the coat. The difference was, that it had some buckles on the arms and chains on the back. He also has a: white shirt, black jeans with chains on them and a black waistcoat with lace covering it. There were rips on the jeans and waistcoat, covered by rows of safety pins.

Like Lisanna said, the leggings were changed, but they were still white with black lace covering them. There was lace on the headband and a black rose was added onto it with ribbon flowing from the flower. There were more layers added under the dress, sections of fabric showing. There was loose black lace, acting like a waits sash, matching the lace on the leggings. The costumes were amazing!

"They all look really different!" Natsu commented.

"I know, I can't believe Lisanna finished it all already. She even made adjustments to the costumes she said were fine!"

"We get to wear them for our first dress rehearsal tomorrow, Luce!" Natsu said. He looked really happy and excited.

"Yeah! I'm gonna look at the changes on the script now!"

"Okay!" I clicked off the images and went back to my email to download the script. After that, I opened it. We read it for a few minutes. What. The. Hell. I'm screwed… I knew this would be hell… I looked over to Natsu: he seemed indifferent.

"I-I can't do it!"

"Huh? What's wrong Luce? You're sweating a lot." I pointed towards the screen.

"The last scene!"

"What about it? Should we practise it, the most changes were made to that scene."

"T-t-the k-kiss! I can't do it!"

"Why? It's just a kiss, right?" He did not say it was JUST a kiss… I could feel a dark aura surrounding me.

"It'll be my first kiss so. No. Way. Am I doing it!" I shouted, getting flustered.

"It'll be mine too!" Natsu said, nonchalantly. Huh? He hasn't had his first kiss yet? I thought, for sure, he had… The way he degrades a kiss. It's really important for girls. I started pouting. "We'll ask Levy to change it tomorrow, it'll be fine… if you don't like it that much."

"Yeah, we'll do that!"

"Lets practise the other changes then!"

"Yeah, sure!" We practised for another hour after that. I noticed the scenes between Natsu and I, were more intimate. Things like holding hands or Natsu having to pick me up. We have to be close a lot. I would normally be uncomfortable with this but it's Natsu, so it's fine! Right?

* * *

**How was it? Did the beginning shock you? Where you Happy, thinking they confessed when it was just a play? I was kinda shocked too! The idea just popped out while i was watching Soul Eater... Random, I know! **

**Do you want to see parts of the play?**

**Anyways, look forward to the next chapter... there are going to be lots of NaLu moments in it! **

**Please R&R! :D **


	9. Chapter 9: Just Friends?

**YAY! Another chapter up! How was your christmas? I can't believe 2013 is almost over. It's going too quick! :) **

**I'd like to say thank you to the reviews, follows and favourites, so far and any in the future! :) This is the longest chapter yet! So Woooo! There is some Nalu goodness in this chapter, hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :( **

* * *

"Lets practise the other changes then!"

"Yeah, sure!" We practised for another hour after that. I noticed the scenes between Natsu and I, were more intimate. Things like holding hands or Natsu having to pick me up. We have to be close a lot. I would normally be uncomfortable with this but it's Natsu, so it's fine! Right?

* * *

**Next Day (Wednesday) – Practise **

**Sigh** I don't want to do this anymore… Someone please save me! My neck is all soar from Natsu, actually biting me. Sure, it gets a realistic reaction from me but it's horrible! He's such an idiot! We're currently on our break. We've practised the first half of the play and it's fine, so we'll be doing the second half soon… Urgh! I don't want to though! **Sigh**… At least we managed to convince Levy-chan into removing the kiss scene. It's now an embrace… I'd call it a hug but Levy-chan said it sounds less romantic if it's a hug… What's the difference anyway?

"Let's start, everyone!" Mira shouted. Everyone got into their places, ready for first scene in the second half. I went over to Lisanna and sat next to her. I'm not in this scene, after all. They started the scene, between the 'vampires'. Lisanna looked deep in thought, her hand under her chin.

"What's wrong, Lisanna?"

"Natsu's coat seems too long. He might hurt himself, if it is."

"Hm…" I looked over to Natsu, who was jumping around the make shift stage. "It seems fine, he hasn't hurt himself so far."

"I suppose so, it does look better longer anyways!" Lisanna said, nodding to herself.

"Yep! The costumes all seem to be fine so far, you're amazing!"

"Haha, it's nothing really! Mira-nee taught me how to make and design clothes and there are a few alterations needed on some of them." They're amazing though still and Mira taught her? Wow! She seems to be able to do anything!

"They still look really good!"

"Thanks, Lucy!" I said with a smile.

"No problem!"

"Oh! By the way, how are you and Natsu?" There seemed to have been a mischievous glint in her eyes. What does she mean?

"What do you mean?" I said slowly.

"Oh! I wonder… How about your secret rehearsal at your house last night?" Lisanna is getting a little scary, right now…

"That? It wasn't really a secret, it just happened."

"Yeah, while you were all alone in a house, just a boy and girl!"

"Natsu randomly broke into my house and my mum was there… for the first hour…"

"Ha! See! You know… I think Natsu likes you!" Oh gosh! Not again!

"Nice try, he does NOT and Mira said it to me before and I made a fool out of myself!"

"Heh heh, so maybe _you_ like him right?"

"N-no I don't! We're just friends!"

"Riiiight and so are Gajeel and Levy!"

"Hey! I really don't and I need to go, it's almost my scene!" I said, walking away with a flushed face.

"But I really think he does!" Lisanna shouted after me. I just ignored her. I know its rude but a girl has got to do what a girl's got to do! It's not like we like each other anyway. Sure! We, or I at least like him as a friend. But that's it! There is nothing-special going on between us! And he has that 'mission' to find his and Wendy's real parents. I'm just here as moral support! As a friend! To keep him sane! Yep! That's all there is to it!

**After Rehearsal – The Dragoneel's House**

When can we go? In fact, when can I go? Why of all days, did we have to visit the Dragoneel's today? It's horrible: kill me now! Our parents are currently planning mine and Natsu's wedding... They don't understand that it was just assumptions made by my mum. I really am in hell… Maybe I should go back to my little delusional world that resides in my head? No… I really don't want to relive the past. Though, I do have Natsu and the others from Fairy Tail now! But no… I need to stay sane! Otherwise they'd get themselves in trouble eventually. They almost got arrested last time. I looked away for a second and the police were surrounding them. Luckily I lied and said they had all have a medical condition that makes them hallucinate. Surprisingly, they believed me. Technically they are delusional people, so it wasn't a complete lie. I'm going off topic again…

After school, I went home and I found a note in my room from my mum saying we're visiting the Dragoneel's so I should go over as soon as I'm ready. I went over after changing out of my uniform: I was immediately attacked by my mother and Grandine, when the opened the door. It was so embarrassing; I had to push them inside and close the door. People walking by were staring and giggling at the commotion they were causing. The mothers were cheering saying they'll "be grandparents soon" and "we need to get the wedding prepared, right away!" And that leads us to where we are now. They are currently looking at dresses and cakes.

"Luucy~ I think this dress would look nice!" My mum said. I had one look and a scowl was plastered across my face. First, the dress was hideous… I'm not a princess. It had dreadful puffy sleeves and was a big puff dress with ribbons across the bottom. Would you wear that? Exactly! I could even hear Loki snickering.

"Yeah! That's good for our beautiful Lucy!" Loki said with a wink. Gross… I think my (step) brother just winked at me.

"Ooooh~ How about this one?" Grandine asked. All I can say is, Grandine definitely has better taste than my own mother. They were now squealing. And Natsu thought I was bad!

"I preferred it when you were picking cakes!" Natsu said.

"Don't we all, son!" Igneel said. "When women are shopping, nothing can stop them!" He added, dramatically.

"He's right!" Metalicana said. Seriously… we're not _that_ bad… sometimes.

"You'll have to get used to it!" My father added. "You too, Loki!"

"Huh?" Natsu said, dumbly. He's an idiot… can't be helped!

"It's fine, I have many ladies, like my darling sister!" Ew… he really needs to stop winking and did he just flirt with me?

"You're disgusting Loki… And please just find ONE girl to be with!" I said, glaring at him.

"At least I have ladies flocking to me everywhere I go!" Loki replied, glancing at Natsu. He knows we're just friends, so why doesn't he stop the parents? I glanced over to Wendy to see her blushing. Face extremely red and hands covering her ears…

"Shut up and we have children here!"

"I'm almost 13! I'm not a child!"

"Don't be mean, Loki and he does have someone!" My mother scolded.

"My stupid son has Lucy, right?" All the adults seem to agree. Do they really think we're getting married? What did my mum tell them yesterday?

"Yup! I have Luce!" Natsu cheered and draped an arm around my shoulders. Yep! He is _definitely _an idiot!

"You know… We're not even dating, let alone getting married…" I said, nonchalantly as I pushed Natsu away from me. Everyone became silent. Shocked faces on each person… It was like they just found out the shocking truth in mystery series.

"You're not dating Natsu-san?" Wendy asked. I shook my head. "I thought you were…" The parents nodded their heads, saying they thought the same as Wendy. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"W-we're just friends!" I said. Damn! Why am I stuttering?

"BEST friends!" Natsu 'corrected'. Sheesh, there's not that much difference.

"Yeah. _Friends_!" Loki snickered.

"Fine. We're _best_ friends. Happy?" I said looking over to Natsu and glaring at Loki.

"Very!" He's a dumbass…

"Aye?" Natsu's cat, Happy… meowed? I giggled at the blue cat.

"Not you, Happy. I was talking to Natsu." The cat just walked away. Strange cat… I feel like he can talk sometimes.

"Really?" My mother asked. I nodded my head, annoyed. Why is it so hard to believe?

"That's it?" Grandine added. Natsu nodded his head this time.

"Just friends?" My father confirmed. We both nodded our head.

"Awhh, how boring!" Igneel said. "Are you sure, you're just friends?"

"YES!" We both shouted.

"So… there's no wedding?" Metalicana asked, awkwardly.

"There isn't!" I said, in a stern voice.

"I wanted Lucy-san as my sister!" Wendy wailed. Not Wendy too… Hey I just realised, where's Gajeel?

"It's okay Wendy… By the way, where's Gajeel?"

"Detention." Natsu said nonchalantly. Hmm… I wonder what he got in trouble for, this time…

"My idiot son got in trouble again?" Metalicana asked.

"Yep!" Natsu said, simply. I could hear the two women, on the couch whispering and crying "what about our grandchildren?" until one of them spoke up.

"Well, don't keep us waiting you two!" My mother started.

"Huh?" Natsu and I said, dumbly.

"We're not getting any younger!" Grandine continued. I'm not liking where this is going… Natsu just stared at them blankly. He really is oblivious, huh?

"We want to see our grandchildren soon!" They both finished.

"Ah! But remember to use protection!" Igneel randomly added and winked the two of us. Everyone burst into laughter: leaving Natsu confused and me slightly traumatised.

"Protection for what?" Natsu asked. **Sigh** This is a family of idiots… Correction, _families_ of idiots…

**Time Skip - Thursday Lunch (Canteen)**

Urghh! Why? Why do this to me? I've been traumatised enough! It's like they're trying to suck away my innocence! Am I being punished for a sin I haven't committed yet? Whyyyy? I agreed to be friends with these people. Is this punishment for being mean to them in the beginning: even though they are delusional people? Is this my punishment? Ooooh~ I kinda sound like Virgo! What's going right now? Key words: The girls. They are driving me crazy! They keep going on and on about Natsu and I being a "cute couple" and stuff. I had this all yesterday and now today!

"Lu-chan, I really think he likes you!"

"As his childhood friend, I agree with Levy!"

"You need to be together!" Mira said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"I agree! Lucy, date Natsu!" Trust Erza to be blunt and demanding.

"I don't think so! For starters we're _just_ friends!"

"Maybe, but you can be more than that~!" Lisanna said, in a sing-song voice.

"I don't think so, he's an idiot!" As if to prove my point, Natsu started arguing with Gray about some stupid thing again.

"Stupid Stripper!"

"Flame-brain!"

"Ice-popsicle!"

"True…" The girls said.

"Erza, shouldn't you stop them?" I asked. She nodded and immediately broke the fight apart. She then forced them to sit down.

"What you doing, Luce?" The girls basically blanked him and he started pouting.

"See? He likes you!" Levy-chan said.

"No, he really doesn't." I sighed.

"He does~! He shows his passion for you during rehearsals!" Mira sang.

"Because it's a play… It's called acting!"

"It's called, he loves Lucy!" Levy-chan snickered.

"He doesn't and always calls me weird!"

"Boys sometimes tease the people they like!" Lisanna said. Hm… is that so… I wonder…

"Does that mean Natsu and Gray are gay lovers?" I asked. Everyone on our table became quite. Everyone burst out laughing, except the two boys and Juvia.

"Natsu-san is Juvia's love rival!" Juvia shouted, glaring at Natsu.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, Luce! I'm not gay like him!" Natsu shouted.

"But… Lisanna said boys are mean to the people they like, so that must mean your gay with Gray, right?" I asked. It's actually quite funny! They look so disgusted. Hehehe!

"I'm not gay!" They shouted in unison.

"Look! They're even in sync!" Levy-chan teased.

"I d-didn't know you were like that!" Erza said, trying not to laugh.

"Being honest about who you love is a man!"… That doesn't even make sense…

"Lucy~! Stop being mean! I'm. NOT. Gay!" Natsu said, irritated.

"Urgh! That's disgusting! I have a g-girlfriend, remember?" Gray said! Hm… did he?

"You do!" Mira shouted, her eyes were shining… literally!

"When?" Levy-chan shouted.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Juvia, right?" Lisanna said, excited. Gray mumbled a bit.

"Huh?" We said in unison.

"I-it's Juvia and I asked h-her y-yesterday!" He stuttered. Wow. I did not know this.

"Kyaaa! Congratulations, Juvia!" We all shouted.

"J-juiva, thanks you all!" Juvia said. How cute, she's as red as a tomato.

"So… Ha! I got a girlfriend before you Flame-brain!"

"Who cares? I have Lucy!" The girls were giving me creepy looks again. I zoned the boys out after that.

"Speaking of couples, where's Gajeel?" I asked. Hm… He seems to have vanished a lot lately.

"Detention." Levy-chan said.

"Again?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"He interrupted the lesson and was texting." She continued. Hm… So he get's in trouble, a lot.

"Anyway… I really think Natsu likes you!" Mira said. Great. Here we go again…

**Time Skip: Friday – Festival (Backstage)**

We are currently getting ready for the performance. I'm looking over my lines to make sure I know what I'm doing. Urgh! I don't want to do it! I feel sick… I hate performing and gaining unwanted attention… Oh well… I can't back out now.

"Everyone in your places!" Erza shouted. Shouldn't Mira be the one directing us and telling us what to do? I looked over to her and she was just smiling. Okay…

Our club was announced and the performance started with a narrator (Mira) telling the back-story of the story of Lucy and the Vampires. A few minutes passed. Looks like I'm up. I climbed up the stairs, onto ledge, covered by a fake tower. The lights went on and I started my lines.

"My life is so boring… I wonder why mother doesn't let me out of the tower?" I sighed and rested my head on my hands, leaning on the edge. "I wish I could have an adventure…"

After finishing the first half, we had a short interval to allow us to change the scenery. The show started again, showing Natsu arguing with his mother (Erza) and his brother (Gray).

"You're not touching her! She knows what I am, what we are and she doesn't care!"

"Natsu! She's human!" Erza said.

"And a princess, Gray added.

"But she still became friends with me and never judged me!"

Roughly an hour later, we were on the last scene. Natsu had defeated the evil witch (Laki), whom kidnapped Lucy and she returned to her real parents, the king and queen. The lights dimmed and the narration started.

"Several months had passed: the two never met each other. They were both happy now, yet unhappy at the same time. They never said the few words they wanted to say to each other. They would always daydream and never pay attention to their surroundings. Their smiled dimmed, loosing their brightness as they thought about the other. That is, until one day the King and Queen, having noticed their dear child's depression, demanded a talk with the vampires. They had a long meeting about the two and conspired a plan, after coming to an agreement. They arranged for the two to meet again. If they really loved each other and if she really loved him, they'll allow her to be with him. One night, the King told his daughter to run an errand for him. She complied. She went out into the dark streets until a familiar person stood before her." I was on one side of the stage, with Natsu on the other.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I'm here for you, Luce!" I could here the audience, mainly the girls squeal.

"Why?" I asked as I tried hold in my tears. That's it Lucy, stay in character. This is all an act.

"I l-love you, Luce! Be my mate!" Natsu said to me with a grin. He took a few steps closer to me, while I was acting shocked.

"Really?" I asked in a timid voice. He nodded his head.

"Really. I do! I love you!"

"I-I love you too! A-and yes!" I flashed him a bright smile as we walked closer to each other. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. There were more squeals in the audience.

"I was worried for a moment there… I thought you would say no!" He pulled back a bit and I stared into his red eyes. I smiled at him.

"I was just a little shocked!" I said with a flushed face. He chuckled at me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He smiled, flashing his sharp (fake) fangs. He put his arms around me before he lowered his head towards my neck.

"It's gonna hurt a bit." He whispered. I nodded my head. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers up my spine. He licked the flesh there, making me close my eyes and tense a little. Remember it's an act! You have to finish this Lucy. You can't push him away! I could feel my face heating up.

He pulled back after he pretended to suck my blood. It took him a while to realise he didn't have to actually bite me, during rehearsals. We looked into each other's eyes. He took a few steps back… then disaster struck… He tripped over his coat, bringing me down with him as his arms were still around me. I feel on top of him… There were gasps heard in the audience and lots of squeals and cheers. I wonder why? I could even hear Mira squealing side of stage. Yep! I was on top of Natsu, our lips just inches away from each other. Phew, I'm glad I saved my first kiss! It probably looks like a kiss from everyone else's view. Oh well. We got up and continued the play.

After the play finished we all headed back stage to clear everything up. Everyone was disappointed when we explained that we didn't actually end up kissing. They thought we'd "finally realised our undying love for each other", yeah right! Anyway, Mira and Lisanna told Natsu and I to go change and leave the rest to them. They said we'd probably be tired because we had the most to do, on stage. We were heading to the clubroom and we entered. We went over to our stuff to get our uniform.

"Luce, we were really good out there!"

"Yep!" I said happily as I turned to him. "Natsu, you should take your coat off before you tri-" Too late. Natsu tripped again, taking me with him. Again. This time we were reversed. He was on top of me and **gulp** our lips are currently touching. I couldn't register what had happened but I could feel my face heating up. We were frozen in the same position for a few minutes. Our brains started to function again. We immediately pulled away from each other. My face was probably very red.

"Sorry, Luce!" Natsu said, grinning.

"I-it's fine! Go ahead, I'll catch up." He nodded and left. I placed my fingers over my lips. They touched right? That means my first kiss is gone. Just like that. And to top it all off, to my best friend too! He seemed quite passive and uncaring. Idiot Natsu! Oh well. I stood up and got my clothes. I walked out of the room and closed the door, heading to the bathroom. No point thinking about it too much. What's done is done. We're just friends anyway. It won't change a thing. I walked into the bathroom. Hm… I better make sure no one finds out or I'll never live it down. Oh well! It's not like they're right anyway. I don't like him that way and nor does he. Things are going to get a bit tricky… Probably…

* * *

**How was it? They finally kissed though it was an accident... Are you kinda frustrated with Natsu and Lucy? I am atm, so don't worry, haha. They will get together... at some point. There will be drama to come and Lucy's past will be revealed as well in a few chapters. **

**Anyways! Please R&R! :D **


	10. Chapter 10: Babies!

**WOO! New Chapter already! YAY! **

**This chapter idea came from JellyBeanBubbles... I love your reviews btw! hehe, It's kind of an extra but the ending is the start of an arc! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! **

* * *

We're just friends anyway. It won't change a thing. I walked into the bathroom. Hm… I better make sure no one finds out or I'll never live it down. Oh well! It's not like they're right anyway. I don't like him that way and nor does he. Things are going to get a bit tricky… Probably…

* * *

**One week later – Monday, Fiore Academy **

We had our half-term break last week. It went too quickly… I miss the lie in's already. At least we had lots of fun. We had sleepovers, parties, and went bowling, to a theme park and more. I miss the fun week we had… **Sigh** I'm sleepy… I rubbed my eyes a little before I turned to look at the person beside me. Natsu was sleeping with a book opened, covering his face. It was kinda awkward the first few days after _that_ happened. I was avoiding him a bit, but it was an accident, so it can't be helped. We talked less and I couldn't even look him in the eyes but it returned to normal by the end of the week. I'm really glad but I feel a knot in my stomach as well. Hmm… Maybe I'm sick? Yep! That would explain it!

The bell rang to signal the end of class. Natsu woke up, yawning and stretching.

"Remember you have to go to the hall for your third lesson today!" Our teacher shouted as we packed our stuff. We both walked out of lesson together, heading to the next classroom.

"What was our teacher saying, Luce? About our third lesson."

"We're having a lecture instead. Someone's coming in to have a talk with us, so we have to go to the hall."

"Oh, okay!" He said as he yawned. I wonder how he doesn't get caught… Anyway, he won't be able to sleep next lesson, Erza's in it. Have fun, Natsu!

**The Hall**

Oh. My. Gosh. I do not like the look of the lecture… The topic is a bit… you know… There were chairs set up so Natsu and I walked to the back and took a seat next to each other. I looked at the posters with silhouettes of female and male. Other posters had the gender symbols, interlocked. I do not like this, one bit! I looked over to Natsu. He looked oblivious to the uncomfortable aura in the hall. Some guys were making _those_ kinds of jokes. Some people were bragging about their _experiences _and here I have Natsu. Looking excited, fidgety and curious about what was going on… Oh dear… This is gonna be a shock to him, I think.

Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel and Lisanna soon came in and sat near us. Gray next to Natsu and I: next to Levy. Levy's face was glowing red. Looks like she figured it out too. Come on! Even Gajeel did and he's laughing his head off at the moment. Didn't Igneel tell him anything? Didn't they have _the talk_ yet? Oh dear…

A booming voice suddenly told the students to settle down and be quiet. Looks like it's starting. He won't be that much of an oblivious idiot, much longer…

**Natsu's POV**

I wonder what's going on? Lucy looks really nervous and worried. I wonder why? Everyone seems to be saying weird stuff too. I looked around the hall. People were either uncomfortable or smirking. Hm… I wonder what's going on. I was about to ask Lucy until this man and two ladies introduced themselves.

"I'm Jerry and these two ladies are Liz and Pepper!" The ladies waved their hands when the man, Jerry, called their names. "I'm sure you know what's going on already so lets cut to the chase." I don't know what's going! There were murmurs of agreement. Huh? They know? How come? I looked at Lucy and her cheeks were really red. I wonder if she's sick. Levy looked the same and so did most of the girls. I wonder if it's an illness only girls can get?

"We'll be having a lecture on sex education." The lady, Liz said. Sex education? What's that? I don't want to learn… Learning is boring. I prefer fighting monsters or going on quests. Even better! Finding where the dragons have gone!

"We're now going to show you a video!" Pepper said. Oops! Looks like I zoned out for a while. On the screen there was a naked man and women. WAIT! WHAT? Why are they naked? Should we be watching porn? Why is the school allowing this? The screen zoomed into the female parts, naming sections.

"These are the ovaries… monthly mistral cycle" What. The. Hell. It showed something like these breaking walls. "It then flushes the unfertilized eggs as blood…" Huh? Girls have this weird period thing? Is that what dad means by monsters that come to attack women every month? Probably… It must hurt if you having things breaking inside you. And they have eggs inside them? No wonder why women are so grouchy sometimes.

"… eggs get fertilized… baby…" WHAT? Babies grow inside a girl? I thought they were given to a family by the stalks… My mother lied to me! It zoomed out then zoomed into parts of the man… I know what my body parts are… I don't really want to know what a girl's looks like though! But I just realized something… They don't have a dragon's treasure. In other words, dragon balls... I thought everyone had those. So that's why girls go round wearing all these tight clothes and skirts and stuff. I thought it would be uncomfortable. Maybe theirs are on their chest? The screen showed the diagram again but labeled. Huh? Or not… Breasts, huh?

"So men and women have different bodies." It's like the video knows what I'm thinking… Maybe its actually cursed or something? Hm… Everyone is watching. Has it hypnotized everyone? I need to save them! What should I do? GAH! I don't know, Lucy's the smart one!

"Luuuce?" I whispered.

"What?"

"I think everyone is under a curse or hypnotized!" She sighed.

"They're not. This counts as a lesson, Natsu!" I heard stripper laugh. Grr… I hate him so much.

"Oh, okay!" At least I know everyone is safe now… The video went off and the three people stood in front again.

"So, I hope that explained the function of the sex organs to you all." Pepper said.

"We're going to be showing you another video." Jerry said. Urgh! Really? I don't actually want to know. "The video is about how to have safe sex!"

"You're all of legal age, so you have to know about contraception's and ways to make sure you don't get any STI's" Liz said. They moved away and the video started playing… OH MY GOD! What are they doing? Why are they naked? GAHHH! I don't need to know! He's clearly hurting her! What the hell?

**After the lecture **

I-I'm scarred… I had no idea you had to do _that _to get a baby. I think I'm going to be sick! The thought of our parent's… doing _that_. URGH! They did say people normally do it out of love and stuff but that doesn't make sense! Does that mean you do it with all your friends? Does it mean I have to do _that_ to Lucy, even though it will hurt her just to prove I like her? I don't think I can ever look at the world the same again…

**Lucy's POV**

Pfft… Natsu's face! He looks like he just found out something shocking. He seems confused too! It's hilarious! Hehe, I should tease him a bit… it's so gonna be worth it!

"You okay, Natsu?" I asked.

"Y-yeah… Hey, Lucy?"

"Yep~?"

"Do I have to it with you because I really like you?" He asked innocently. My friends immediately stopped talking. Huh? What did he just say?

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"D-did he just-?" Levy started.

"Confess? I think he did!" Mira squealed. I take it back. It's not worth it!

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"Y-you know… T-that s-s-sex thing?" He said. What. The. Hell. Just happened? All the girls were squealing and the boys were dumbfounded.

"Y-you, PERVERT!" I screamed. "Lucy-kick!" I then kicked him.

"Ouch! Luce, you're my best friend," Everyone groaned and tch'ed, "and the video said you do it with the 'person most important to you' so…" Everyone started squealing again. My face feels like it's on fire!

"N-no you don't Natsu! O-only lovers do that. Er," How to explain it… "You only do _that_ with the person you love… like a mum and dad love each other." He looked a little confused. I can't blame him… his current parents aren't his real ones… "Erm, like… Gajeel loves Levy? And Gray loves Juvia?" I said, hesitantly.

"Kyaa! Gray-sama and Juvia doing that!" She then fainted. Okay. That was strange.

"I think I get it?" Natsu said.

"L-lu-chan!" Hehe, payback for the teasing!

"That's good then! I don't have to hurt you then!" Awhh! He can be so sweet sometimes.

"But Natsu, it's not something you do to hurt someone you love!" Mira said. Mira pleeeease stop talking! He looked confused again. I could hear the boys snickering about him being an idiot. It's true though. So meh… "You do it show your love and to start a family!" Mira said. Natsu perked up at the word 'family'. I'm getting a bad feeling about this… I really hate you right now, Mirajane Strauss!

"You can start a family? But it would hurt the girl right?" Mira nodded. She had a devilish smile on her face.

"It may hurt but it's only temporary. That's the only way. As long as the man stays with his girl then she'll be fine!" Mira said, cheerfully. "You have to love and cherish her!" Levy-chan and I are currently blushing. How can she say something so simply?

"Hm…" Natsu seemed deep in thought.

"N-natsu?" I said, hesitantly.

"Let's make a family, Luce!" I called it… And THIS was the something bad.

"Kyaaa! I knew it! I can see the babies now!" Mira squealed. She then fainted.

"Lucy-san and Natsu-san are no longer Juvia's love rival's!" She then hugged me. That's reeeeally weird!

"N-n-natsu! Y-you, er, w-we can't because we're only best friends!" I said. "Best friends don't do those things."

"Oh… Okay!" Natsu seemed a little down… I guess he misunderstood the situation. Phew! Lisanna then walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"And you still think he doesn't like you… scratch that, L.O.V.E you!" She then walked away, giggling to herself. I could feel smoke coming out of my head.

"W-w-we're JUST FRIENDS!" I screamed. I think hell is just beginning… Great…

* * *

**10pm – Lucy's room...**

**Sigh** I can't sleep. No! It's not because of this morning. That was reeeally embarrassing though! My friends wouldn't stop teasing me for ages! It was a nightmare! The guys were saying Natsu was "being a man" and the girls were saying he was being "bold". Yeah right! He was just blurting out anything that came to his mind. It just so happened that I was his best friend. He's going to be the end of me… I'm glad Wendy is still in middle school. They would have tainted her pure heart and soul! They would have crushed, killed and murdered her innocence… Right, off-topic again… I really need to stop that! Anyway…

You see, over the holiday, I decided to look at my old photo albums. My parents where away on business so I had the house to myself! I decided to snoop in my mother's room and nosy at her photos. For some reason, she doesn't let me… I was look through them, when a photo fell out. That's what I'm looking at, right now. I know I shouldn't take things, but I'm really curious. In the photograph was my mother; a girl I assumed is Grandine and another girl. She looked exactly like my mum except she had dark brown hair. They were all wearing the same school uniform and on the back it says "Me, Grandine and Leah! Our final year!" Leah… who is she? She really looks like mum… I get this feeling of dread when I look at this photo. When I look at my mother's 'twin'. I placed the photo on my nightstand. I better go to sleep. There's school tomorrow. I bet it's just me overthinking things again! Haha, It's probably nothing… Nope, it's defiantly nothing! Yep, Lucy! Leave it alone! I then drifted off to sleep feeling very anxious. Should I look into it more? Or should I just leave it? All because of one photo: my current life was going to change…

* * *

**HAHAHA, Natsu's an idiot, right? I've said that lots! Anyways what so you guys think about the significance of the photo? There's gonna be drama ahead! **

**A question for you all... How do I make Happy talk in this story? I was thinking it could be delusions but meh...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Please R&R! :D **


	11. Chapter 11: The Photo

**Hey Guys! New Chapter! Can't believe it'll be 2014 in a few hours! Anyways, Thank you for all your support and reviews so far! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :(**

* * *

I placed the photo on my nightstand. I better go to sleep. There's school tomorrow. I bet it's just me overthinking things again! Haha, It's probably nothing… Nope, it's defiantly nothing! Yep, Lucy! Leave it alone! I then drifted off to sleep feeling very anxious. Should I look into it more? Or should I just leave it?

All because of one photo: my current life was going to change…

* * *

**Tuesday – 1****st**** Lesson**

I can't concentrate at all during lessons. I can't stop thinking about the girl, Leah. Well I suppose she's a woman now… On the bright side, if I knew Natsu would be like this, I would have made him watch sex-ed videos earlier! I actually woke up with no extra person in my bed, this morning! I was shocked but I feel like I have my personal space back. Natsu seems really wary of everyone. He's constantly twitching and alert. Haha, I think he's developed a case of OCD now. When I greeted him this morning he seemed quite distant. When Gray bumped into him, he started freaking out saying "don't touch me with your disgusting man-germs!" Pfft, he's so silly! They started fighting again like usual, but when Erza was about to hit him, he freaked out again. He said she has "stupid girlie-monthly monsters" haha, I know! It's hilarious!

**Time skip – Lunch**

Urgh! I take it back… It's getting really annoying now. He might as well live in a shell… or a bubble. He's not allowing anyone to touch him. He's avoiding me as well. At least he's still talking to people but he won't make eye contact with me and stays at least 2 meters away. Have I done something wrong? He's so intolerable! One of us is going to crack in a minute, probably me!

"Don't touch me!" Urgh! That's it!

"Natsu! Get over-" I was cut off as Erza and Gray pulled Natsu out of his chair forcing him up.

"We need to talk!" They both said, dragging him away.

"Gah! Noooooo!"

"Oh my! This looks interesting~ I'm going too!" Mira said as went with them, smiling. Hm… well that was weird…

"They look like they're having fun~!" Lisanna commented. Everyone sweat dropped at that. Everyone was chatting and doing the usual. Pretending what just happened didn't. That's probably the best!

Oh! I wonder what lesson I have next… I took out my school planner and opened it. A photograph fell out. I picked it up and frowned. Right. I forgot about the photograph. Hm… Maybe I met her when I was a child? Or maybe I think I have met her because she looks so much like mum? Yep! That's probably it! … But I'm still really curious! I can't ask mum or dad… they won't tell me anything. When I talked to Grandine about it, this morning, she was acting a little odd too and said I had to get to school or I'll be late… What to do… I'll sneak into my mother's room later and see if I can find anything! Yep! That's decided! I'll have to investigate it myself!

**Natsu's POV**

Where are they taking me? Gah! They'll infect me with their stupid germs! They took me to a room and threw me onto a chair and locked the door. Oh my god! They're going to give me STI's! Help me! Help me- Erza just punched me… Ouch! I rubbed my head as I looked up to her. Hey… I don't feel scared anymore… I wonder what she did? Was I under some spell?

"Are you better now?" She said. I nodded my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tabasco-freak?"

"Er- I dunno?"

"You seemed to freak out when people touch you!" Gray said.

"In fact, you wouldn't go anywhere near Lucy!" Erza added.

"It's not very nice Natsu! I think you've hurt her feelings." Mira said, joining in the conversation. When was Mira here? Oh well! I looked up at the three people towering over me and shrugged, looking away. They breathed out an irritated sigh. Maybe I should ask them about the weird stuff happening to me? Yeah! Why not?

"Can I ask you guys something?" They looked at me, nodding. "Why does it feel like I'm being punched in the stomach when I see Luce?" They looked at me for a few moments then they grinned at me. They look strange… Maybe they're imposters!

"What do you mean?" Mira asked. I'll play along with them for now!

"When you talked about making a family, you said it had to be someone you really love… but, can it be with your best friend?" Everyone looked stunned.

"Well, if you love her then yes!"

"Hm…"

"Natsu, is this what you feel about Lucy?"

"I don't know but I get this weird feeling in my stomach." I'm probably affected by her weirdness. Mira suddenly squealed.

"You're an idiot!" Gray said. I just ignored him. I'll let him off this time.

"I think it means you love her!" Mira said. "Nope, you DO love her! Kyaaa!" Erza was blushing… Wow… she can do that? I really think it's an imposter!

"Of course I do, she's my best friend!" They sweat dropped. What did I say?

"Natsu, it means you LOVE her, as in, you want to make a family with her!" Mira said softly. Hm… I really think it's just her weirdness though.

"If you say so… What ever! My head hurts and I'm hungry, I'm going back!" Mira had a dark look on her face. Gray grabbed hold of her and Erza spoke.

"Make sure you talk to Lucy." Oh! Now's my chance to expose them!

"Fine… but only if you give my friends back, you imposters!" Erza punched me in the stomach. Ouch! Okay. Not imposters: got it!

"What did you say?" I could see Gray shaking his head in the background. Stupid stripper!

"Sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Good now go talk to Lucy!"

"Aye!" As I ran out I could hear Mira crying, something about pink and blonde babies. Maybe Lucy's weirdness has affected her too.

**Lucy's POV – 3:40pm Home**

As soon as I got home, I changed out of my uniform. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. Good, it seems they're going to be away until the morning! I got a quick snack and glass of juice. I ate and drank them quickly, wanting to find out more about the mysterious girl: Leah. I walked into my mother's room and took out one of her albums. There was a shelf full of them!

I was looking through them for what felt like hours. I came across photos of Igneel and father too. They look really young! I'm guessing they were all friends then. The strange thing was, I wouldn't find any more pictures, with that girl in it. Could it have been an edited photo? But they didn't even have the technology we have now. It would have been really difficult to manipulate it. It's really strange. I stood up, about to reach a different album, until I accidently knocked over some old videos. There was a curtain-like fabric covering something. I know something is behind it because it looks uneven.

I took out all the videos, leaving the shelf empty. I pinned the fabric up: revealing more videos, letters and more photo albums. I looked through them. Again, there were lot's of photos of my mum, dad and Igneel, however, there were photos of Leah too. There were lots of pictures of those 5. I glanced at the clock, 5:00pm. It's been just over an hour. I wonder why the photos were hidden… I picked up another album. They were my baby photos. Well, they could be my mum's seeing as we're both blonde and look a-like. I turned the page and saw a picture of the two women and the baby. I took the photograph out and placed the album beside me. It said _"Lucy meeting Leah for the first time!" _As I thought, the baby is me! "First time." Must mean, we've meet after that. Hm… maybe we met when I was older too. She really does seem familiar! I probably wasn't imagining it then: seeing as my mother probably kept in contact with her. I picked up the album and slid it back in it's place. I looked through a few more pages. There were more of Leah and I. I reached the last photograph. It showed Leah playing with me in our garden, in our old house. I looked about 4 or 5. Then surely, I'd remember her! Why can't I? What's going on?

Something probably happened, if my family never talks about her. Everyone acts odd at the mention of her too. Maybe they're not friends anymore… But why did they hide all of this? I wouldn't have known about her if I didn't come across that photo. Why didn't they just get rid of everything then? Why is everything still here? I know something must have happened. I dropped the photo suddenly getting a headache. Ouch! Maybe I should rest for a while. Calm down Lucy! Maybe something happened to Leah and too sad to remember her… Don't jump to conclusions. I heard noise coming from my room so I quickly placed everything back, making sure they were in the correct places. I walked towards the sound cautiously.

"Luce?" Oh! Its just Natsu! Haha, He's back to normal, I see.

"I'm here!" I walked into my room.

"Grandine told me to get you to have dinner with us!" I was about to talk before he interrupted me. "You don't have a choice!" I laughed a little.

"Y-you know me well." My headache is getting worse.

"Luce, you okay? You look pale!" He placed his hands on my forehead.

"I'm fine I just have a headache."

"I'm taking you to my house, you can rest there. You're parents are away, right?" I nodded my head. "Grandine wants you there for dinner anyway, like I said before." He grinned at me and I smiled back as he helped me walk down the stairs, out the door and to his home.

They were really shocked when they saw me. Apparently I'm pale. I was probably stressing too much over the photograph and didn't get enough rest. I didn't sleep much the previous night.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san, take her to the guest room and let her rest!" Wendy wants to be a doctor when she's older, just like Grandine. She's really good taking care of people and first aid. I'm sure she'll be fine. Grandine walked in and checked my pulse and temperature.

"She just needs rest." Natsu nodded and laid me on the bed. He pulled the covers up to my chin. "Make sure she gets some sleep okay Natsu?"

"Yes Grandine!" She then left the room, leaving us alone. He brushed my hair out of my face and told me to rest. I nodded.

"Thanks Natsu."

"No problem, I'm always here, remember?" I smiled at him and drifted off to sleep. His smiling face was the last thing I saw.

* * *

**There are questions being raised now! What's going to happen? :O You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please R&R! :D See you in 2014! ;) **


	12. Chapter 12: You and Me

**Happy New Year! Hope this year will bring you joy and good things!**

**My first update in 2014 :3 hehe, hope you guys like it! A bit of NaLu, just for you! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! **

* * *

Grandine walked in and checked my pulse and temperature.

"She just needs rest." Natsu nodded and laid me on the bed. He pulled the covers up to my chin. "Make sure she gets some sleep okay Natsu?"

"Yes Grandine!" She then left the room, leaving us alone. He brushed my hair out of my face and told me to rest. I nodded.

"Thanks Natsu."

"No problem, I'm always here, remember?" I smiled at him and drifted off to sleep. His smiling face was the last thing I saw.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I had a nightmare! I feel like it was something important. It feels like Déjà… Maybe it's a memory? I can't seem to remember what it was about though. Ironic! Right? I got up slowly but noticed one of my hands wasn't usable. I looked at it, showing that it's connected to another, larger hand, linking to a pinkette. Ah! Right! I'm at the Dragoneel's. I unclasped our hands as I got up from the bed. It seems Natsu fell asleep, whilst watching over me. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, head resting on the headrest of the bed. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was 7pm. So I was asleep for about an hour… I moved his body so he would be laying down. He looks so peaceful. The door suddenly opened revealing Wendy.

"Oh! You're awake!" I giggled at her as Natsu started stirring. "Just in time for dinner! Grandine made it a bit later so we could all eat together!" Natsu then got up rubbing his eyes, making me giggle again. He looked confused and dazed.

"Thank you, Wendy!"

"No problem! And trust my brother to wake up when food is mentioned!" Natsu blinked a few times and then looked at us.

"How you doing, Luce?" Natsu asked, sleep still present in his voice.

"I'm fine, dinner's ready now!"

"YAY! FOOD!" He then got up and ran out. Hehe, typical Natsu! He does love to eat.

**After Dinner**

I feel a lot calmer now that I've had a nap and eaten. Grandine was scolding me during dinner for not taking care of myself properly. She even tried to convince me to stay. I insisted I'd be fine but in the end, we settled for Natsu staying with me… He's always in my room anyway and he invades my bed during the night. Igneel, knowing this, started teasing us… Let's just say: Natsu just started freaking out again and made things worse… I really wanted to die in a hole. Later, Metalicanna joined in, until Grandine made them stop. However, she snuck in a comment before she stopped them. Speaking of Metalicanna, he and Gajeel got back, during my nap. It seems they were out having a father-son bonding karaoke session… If you've heard Gajeel sing, you'd rather be deaf. I know that's mean but trust me. You don't want to hear it!

Grandine gave me the last plate to be dried. I dried it and placed it back on the shelf. I was helping her clear up everything seeing as all the males were being lazy and Wendy had lots of homework. We started walking over to the living room to join everyone else. I sat down beside a struggling Wendy. She was stuck on a math's problem.

"Wendy, do you want some- Eeek!" I felt something rub against my leg, looking down to see Happy. I scared everyone with my high-pitched squeak too… Oops? "Happy, don't scare me like that!" He stopped and looked at me. Haha, he looks like he can talk sometimes. It's so strange! Maybe I'm getting affected by Natsu's deluded state of mind! Hmm… It could work.

"Lushie! You're weird!" I blinked a few times. Did he just- "Do you have any fish?" OH MY GOSH! HE TALKED!

"Oh my!" Grandine said, startled.

"What's wrong?" Happy spoke again!

"A talking cat!" I screamed as I pointed to him. He tilted his head to the side cutely… maybe I'm still dreaming? Yeah… It's a dream. Wendy seemed to have stopped doing her work and was staring the the blue cat, eyes wide.

"You're acting reeeeally creepy Lushie!" And he can roll his tongue… Not only is the cat blue, it can talk. Great! I'm going crazy. "You're really weird too!" I'm just like everyone else from Fairy Tail. He just snickered! No wonder why I'm friends' with them! I sighed and picked up Happy.

"I'm not creepy…" I placed him on my lap and started scratching the spot behind his ear, causing him to purr.

"Suuuure!" Stupid cat! … Something feels very odd. I flinched a little. Why do I feel a hard block digging into my leg? And why is it moving? I remember Happy being really fluffy and soft. Though a little heavy… I lifted the blue cat up and peered under it. There was a small black, rectangular block taped onto his tail with what looks like double-sided tape. Why is there a walkie-talkie taped to his tail? I didn't know you could get them so small… I heard laughing from the males of the house.

"Natsu!" I said in a low threatening voice.

"Igneel, Metalicanna!" Grandine said in a voice just as threatening, if not more.

"Gajeel-san, that's not nice!" Wendy said, whilst pouting. She can look cute in any situation! Awhh. The men- I mean _boys _all gulped and started sweating profoundly.

"I'm Sorry?" They shouted in unison, except Gajeel. He just gulped. Grandine and I started fake-laughing which seemed to scare them more. They backed away as we got closer. Wendy backed away from us too.

"Lucy-kick!" I then kicked Natsu and Gajeel right in the face. Bull's eye! Mwuhahaha.

"Never. Tick. Us. A-gain!" She smacked Igneel and Metalicanna with each word. Natsu and Gajeel started groaning. Damn! I was aiming to knock them out.

"Urgh! I'm not sure if I prefer Lucy-kick's or Grandine's smacking…" Natsu said in a quiet voice. Gajeel agreed with him.

"Then you shouldn't trick us!" I said, triumphantly. I am a bit disappointed in the damage made though. They only had lumps forming on their head and some bruises.

"S-sorry!" They said.

"You heard your son's!" Grandine yelled.

"S-s-sorry!" Igneel and Metalicanna shouted. We both nodded, accepting their apologies. I sighed.

"I feel sorry for Happy, it's going to really hurt: getting the walkie-talkie unstuck…"

**Lucy's Room**

I feel sorry for Happy. He has a random bald patch on his tail now. At least Natsu is repenting on his actions. I just finished changing into my pajamas, in my bathroom. Natsu is in my room… He better not have touched anything! I placed my hand on the handle and opened the door, bracing myself for the worst scenario… I'm so glad! Everything seems normal! … Why is Natsu laying on my bed?

"Natsu, get off my bed!" I walked towards him, standing with my arms crossed.

"But it's so comfy!"

"I told you to go into the guest room!"

"But… Grandine told me to watch over you!" He is so sly!

"Fine! But you're sleeping on the floor!"

"I'm fine here…"

"Urgh, you're so intolerable sometimes!"

"…" Okay… note to self: don't use big words.

"It means you're impossible." Another note to self: Simplify things by 100.

"Huh?"

"… Urgh, it means you're too much to bear sometimes!" There we go!

"Oh… You're smart, Luce!" No… you're just hopelessly stupid. "But you're weird too…"

"I'm not weird!" He just laughed at me! How rude.

"You are Luce!"

"Whatever… stop distracting me! Get off my bed!"

"But I've slept on it before."

"Not with my consent and you snuck into my house!"

"So? And you allowed me to before…"

"Once! Only once, Natsu and that was because you had… a nightmare…" My voice softened towards the end.

"I don't have them when I'm with you though…" His head drooped down. Urgh! How can I say no to that? He looks like a puppy!

"Fine."

"Huh?" His head snapped up to look at me.

"I said fine." A big smile adorned his face and he pulled me onto my bed and hugged me.

"YAY! Thanks, Luce!" He let go of me, allowing me to slip beside him.

"No problem." I said in a quiet, bashful, voice. We had a few minutes of tranquil silence and we stared at the ceiling. I got up and decided to turn the lights off. I noticed Natsu's eyes following me as I got back into the bed. What's wrong with him? I'm feeling really conscious and embarrassed now.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem more stressed lately and you kept looking at a photo in school." Hm… so he noticed? I'm sure I could tell him. I know about his past after all. It's a fair exchange.

"Well… I found a load of photo album's and letters hidden in my parents' room." I looked over to him to see he was listening intently. I stared at the ceiling again. "There is this one person in these photos called Leah that seems really familiar but everyone acts weird when I ask about her. She looks a lot like my mum except she's a brunette. They freak out asking how I know. I lied and said I heard someone mentioning her." I paused for a moment. "I actually found a photo of her and my mum, when I was snooping around in her old album. They must have forgotten to hide it."

"How'd you know they hid it?" He asked. I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes.

"I went snooping in their room again. I looked through all the albums but could find anything. I accidently knocked over some stuff and found cloth covering stuff."

"So you looked behind the cloth?" He asked. I turned to face him and nodded.

"There were loads of albums and letters. There were even a few videos. Everything related to this girl Leah was there. I even found photos of her and me when I was just a baby. The confusing thing is, there were some, when I was 4 or 5. I would remember right? If I was that age."

"Is this what you've been worrying about?"

"Yeah… but I was thinking. I remember everything, or what I thought was everything within that year. The odd thing is, my memory between the age of 6 and 7 is hazy… I don't seem to remember much at all."

"Maybe you just forgot?" He must have noticed the uneasiness in my eyes because he clasped his hand in mine. It made me jump a little but I held onto it tight, like a lifeline. It felt like the only thing keeping me sane.

"Yeah… I hope it's just that simple."

"What do ya mean?"

"I have a really bad feeling…" He chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"You really are weird Luce!"

"Hey! I'm not weird!" I pouted, causing him to chuckle again.

"I'm here for ya Luce, so I'll help you!" He lips spread into a wide grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thanks, I'm here for you too… we need to find those dragons too, right?" I winked at him then smiled. He blinked a few times before he grinned again.

"Yeah!" We laughed and talked for a while longer, before we fell asleep. Our hands were still clasped together. It's the only thing keeping us sane in the current reality…

Before we knew it, our presence had become important to the other. So much that if one vanished, the other would follow… It seemed so natural to be together. Looking back on this day proves it. We were both so dense and stupid, that we didn't see what was in front of us. I can't blame everyone for being irritated. They were practically dangling the feast in front of the prey. We were both too immature to realize, I suppose. I just wished we realized everything sooner. Then less time would have been wasted.

* * *

**That was a narration by future Lucy by the way! What did you guys think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, you'll find out what's going on soon! **

**Please R&R! :) **


	13. Chapter 13: Parents and Letters

**YAY! A new year present to you all! Another Chapter! :) Hope you all like it, more NaLu moments! YAY! And Thank you all for the support and feedback! I love you guys! :D **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! :/ **

* * *

"I'm here for ya Luce, so I'll help you!" He lips spread into a wide grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Thanks, I'm here for you too… we need to find those dragons too, right?" I winked at him then smiled. He blinked a few times before he grinned again.

"Yeah!" We laughed and talked for a while longer, before we fell asleep. Our hands were still clasped together. It's the only thing keeping us sane in the current reality…

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

I can feel myself slowly waking up but I can't move. Oh my, gosh! Am I possessed? Help me! I think I'm being possessed by an evil spirit or an unsatisfied ghost… are they the same thing? Hm… I wonder! Wait! I can't breath! I could feel a weight on top of my body and something breathing down my neck. There was also this tickling feeling. I slowly opened my eyes, only being able to see pink. Natsu. I started to wriggle and fidget, trying to get him off me. His arms were wrapped around my frame tightly. I felt my face heating up at our position. Wait! There is no time to be embarrassed Lucy. You may die in the next few seconds. I gasped for air.

"N-natsu!" No movement. "N-nats-su!" He stirred a bit but snuggled closer to my neck. If I die, I will become an evil spirit and haunt you for the rest of your life! "I tried hitting him, with what little space I had. Still nothing. I breathed in as much air as I could and screamed. He awoke with a jolt. Falling off the bed. Wait! Why am I falling too? Crap! His arms are still around me!

"Urgh, Luce?"

"N-natsu, g-g-get off me! I c-can't breath!" He realized me from his grasp and I greedily breathed in the oxygen. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Luce!" I smiled small smile.

"It's fine." There was an awkward silence, both of us avoiding the gaze of the other. Both still on the floor. That is, until Natsu spoke. Phew! Glad that's over with.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him, seeing him already looking at me.

"Are we gonna be parents now?" … I take it back! I really take it back! I prefer the silence!

"Huh?" It took a few quiet minutes for me to register what he asked.

"W-well, we were sleeping together and you were on top of me when we fell and I was hugging you close and-" Natsu was babbling. I couldn't hear the rest as the gears in my brain finally started working and my face flushed. Never had I ever been this embarrassed!

"P-PERVERT!" I screeched, giving Natsu a Lucy-kick.

"Ouch! You're mean Luce! You can't do that to our kids!" My face flushed more, if that was possible. I'm sure my ears are red too, right now.

"We only slept on the same bed! We didn't do _anything_!" He looked at me blankly.

"Um… for starters we have our clothes on still!" How can he be so innocent? I'm not sure if he's innocently pure or innocent to a fault. Realization crossed his face.

"So you have to sleep naked?"

"Erm, kinda?"

"So we're not parents?" I shook my head. "Awhh, I wanted to see what being pregnant was like!"

"Erm, Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize only woman can be pregnant, right?" He looked at me blankly. My eyes widened. He didn't know! He actually didn't know!

"Awhh! That's unfair!" I sighed. How stupid and oblivious can a person be? There has to be a limit, right?

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were pregnant…"

"Hmm…" We were silent for a few seconds. Natsu seemed like he was thinking. "Hey, Lucy?" I was quite hesitant to answer but I did. "How do you make babies, exactly? Apart from having to be naked?" I was at a loss for words. "Those videos we watched were lying! They didn't make sense! They did clear up some stuff and I found out we're actually different from dragons." He thought we were same as dragons? Why am I not surprised? "You're smart Luce, so you'll know, right? Plus I know you won't lie to me!" I was completely wrong… There isn't a limit to his stupidity. How can he so casually ask a girl that? "Luce?"

"Er-er, kyaa!" I realized our faces were really close and jumped away from him. My heart was pounding really fast too! Maybe I have a heart condition?

"Are you okay Luce?" I nodded my head. "So, how do you do it?"

"I-I, er, u-um, a-ASK GRAY! I'm having a shower!" I then got up and ran to the bathroom slamming it shut. I caught Natsu muttering about me being weird before I got to a safe distance away from him. Phew… I can't handle him…

I slowly undressed while I thought about how to approach Natsu. I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was just right. After a quick shower I dried myself and was about to change when I realized the huge mistake I made… I forgot to bring my clothes… It's the end now! I don't know what to do… I can't go out in a towel, get my clothes then run back. Nope, can't do that… I could stay here until he leaves? **Sigh** He won't leave though. I guess I could put my pajamas on them run out to get everything… No way am I putting on my old underwear! That's better than a towel though… Okay that's decided. I unwrapped the towel from around me… Then the door opened. What. Bad. Timing.

"Luuuuuce-!" We stood there wide-eyed staring at each other…

"Are we parents now?" My eye twitched as I quickly grabbed my towel to cover myself.

"GET OUT!"

**Time Skip: At School – Lunch**

I'm glad we cleared everything up. The morning was eventful and hectic making me tired already. I kept getting smirks and knowing looks from my friends'. I hate you guys, right now! I'm also sulking right now. When Natsu and I got to school, we met up with the others, as usual. Then he basically blurted out everything that happened this morning. You can pretty much guess what happened after that. We were attacked with questions and suggestive comments. I immediately dispelled any misunderstandings, much to their displeasure but it still didn't stop them from teasing me. Which is why I'm still sulking. They're really enjoying this aren't they?

At break, Natsu dragged Gray away from the group. I made an unconscious comment about their sexuality. "And they say they aren't lovers…" I was laughing to myself until the girls attacked me again, claiming I was jealous and stuff. When they came back, Natsu seemed distant and his face was really red. I went over to him and placed my hand on his forehead but he jumped away. He was really jittery and couldn't look me in the eye without his face flaming up. I walked over to Gray to ask what happened but he just smirked at me and laughed. This leads to the current situation… Gray won't tell me but the others seem to know and they're making vague comments once in a while. They're also snickering and keep looking at me. Do you realize how creepy this is? Just ignore them, Lucy!

"Luce?"

"Yeah." I asked, my mouth twitching from my fake smile. He took some paper out of his pocket.

"I-is this the person you were talking about?" I took the paper and realized it was a photo.

"Kyaa! It's a love letter!" Mira shouted. I glared at her. Great. More misunderstandings… Anyway, back to the photograph. There was Leah and Grandine.

"Yeah! Where did you find this?" I haven't seen this one before.

"I was being a ninja in my house when I went back to change." I sweat dropped.

"… Right… Um, anyway! Do you know anything?" He shook his head. I sighed. Well at least we know it's definitely Grandine and Igneel now.

"Thanks anyway Natsu!" I smiled at him.

"We'll find out what's going on, don't worry!" He patted my head in reassurance. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah!" We both looked over to the sound of snickering. Crap. I forgot they were there. The ignoring worked too well! Natsu and I were sweating profoundly. There were thirteen pairs of eyes looking at us and smirking. They look really scary! I unconsciously inched closer to Nastu and held onto his sleeve.

"Awhh, they were in their own little world!" Lisanna commented.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san and Natsu-san suit each other!"

"Love is a man!"

"They're so cute!" Levy-chan said. The comments just kept coming. They were nice comments, I suppose but why were they so intimidating?

"N-N-Natsu, what's going on?" I whispered. He unconsciously pulled me towards him, as if he was protecting me from something.

"I-I-I dunno, but I-I'll protect you!" I would blush but with the increasing smirks and snickers I couldn't. PLEASE SAVE US!

**Lucy's Room**

I'm currently sitting on the floor in my room with Natsu. My parents are home so keep this a secret, okay? Natsu snuck some of the photos out of his house. He found one with me in it with Leah and Grandine. Earlier, I had gone into my parents' room and snuck out the letters. We were going through them and seeing if there was anything we could find about Leah and what connection she had with us. Natsu said he asked his parents and they were acting really suspicious. They also seemed guilty. He said he's never seen them act like that before. Why is everyone acting like this? I was reading some of the letters. There's nothing unusual. Wait!

"Natsu, I just noticed something!"

"Huh? Did you work it out?" I shook my head.

"Look at the dates!" There's a pattern!

"What about them?" He noticed me getting agitated and held my hand, his thumb making soothing circles on my hand. "Calm down Luce." I nodded my head and breathed in, then out.

"They all end within two weeks after my sixth birthday!" Natsu seemed confused for a moment, until realization struck him.

"That's where your memory gets hazy?" I nodded and he squeezed my hand.

"I'm sure it's a coincidence, if not, everyone his hiding something!"

"Thank's Natsu!"

"If anything happens, I'll fire dragon punch them!" I giggled and nodded my head. He smiled at me and patted my head. Such a simple gesture was so comforting. I'm glad Natsu's here and I met him… We heard my mother and father calling us. It seems my dad can stay home for the day! He's normally away on business trips but he got two weeks off when I transferred to make sure I was doing okay.

We quickly hid everything incase they came in. We then went down the stairs to have dinner. Looks like Natsu is joining us! I smiled a small gentle smile. I really am glad I met him, even if he did kidnap me when we first met. Not the best first impression but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Wooo! How's that, we're finding out what's going on, bit by bit. **

**Who is Leah? Why does Lucy have a hazy memory the same time we stop seeing memories of Leah? Why is Natsu such an idiot? haha**

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! :D **


	14. Chapter 14: I Know

**WOO! New update... Hope you guys will like it! It's getting to the main bit of this arc soon! **

**Enjoy! ^v^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT! **

* * *

We heard my mother and father calling us. It seems my dad can stay home for the day! He's normally away on business trips but he got two weeks off when I transferred to make sure I was doing okay.

We quickly hid everything incase they came in. We then went down the stairs to have dinner. Looks like Natsu is joining us! I smiled a small gentle smile. I really am glad I met him, even if he did kidnap me when we first met. Not the best first impression but I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Thursday – Lesson 3, English**

We're reading fairy tales for our assignment. I'm glad! I really love fairy tales. I remember reading them lots when I was a child. I used to always sit in my garden and read them under the tree. Hehe, I started doing that after I read Alice in Wonderlands. I thought the white rabbit would pass by if I did. I wanted to go to Wonderland and meet the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. Of course it never happened though. I heard some boys that sat near me, in the front, snickering. Typical boys. But I was drawn to their conversation for some reason.

"Why are we even reading this? It's so stupid!"

"I know! Prince and Princesses… Happy endings only girls would believe in that stuff." They snickered. Hey! They might not be real but they are classic stories! They are made from a young girls dream! The girl named Anna interrupted their talk.

"It's a part of our lesson so shut up!"

"Who told you to butt in?"

"Because you're annoying and fairy tales are a girls dream!" Hm… She thinks the same way, I do!

"Yeah right!"

"Anna is so stupid!" She growled at them.

"Every girl wants to meet her prince Charming one day, so it's not!" They laughed at her. What she's saying is true though!

"Pfft, you hear that?"

"Prince Charming doesn't exist!"

"All fairy tales are fake, they're just there to delude you!" Huh? Why does that sound so familiar? Someone said that to me before.

"They're useless trash!" Huh? My heartbeat was increasing. I've had a conversation similar to this before. I know it! But who was it with? What's going on? The words were swirling around my head. I could feel my throat constricting as I found it hard to breath. There was a horribly sharp pain in my hard as I clutched it in my hands. I could hear Natsu's voice calling my name. He sounded so distant, but he sit's quite close to me. What's going on? Why can't I remember? My vision started to blur and I could feel myself falling. Everything became black…

**…**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. What happened? I could feel a throbbing pain in my head. I rested my hand on my forehead. I suddenly felt something wet trailing down my face. Tears. I remember who said it. But why would he? I don't remember him ever being that cruel.

"Luce? You're awake!" I turned my head to the left, noticing Natsu sitting beside me grinning. He started frowning as he pulled me towards him, wiped my tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I remember something, Natsu!" My voice sounded a little weak. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Really? What?"

"M-my dad… we were arguing."

"Huh?"

"He threw away my favorite book about fairy tales and s-said they were only delusions." He patted my back. "H-he said they were fake and that prince Charming wasn't real. That I have to marry someone he chooses when I'm of age. H-he said my prince Charming wasn't waiting for me, unlike what my mother used to say. I felt really hurt."

"Shh. It's fine Lucy!" He continued patting my back as more tears flowed.

"This must have been how you felt, right? When I said you were deluded?"

"It's fine Luce, I-I w-was-"

"I know Natsu. You don't need to remember."

"Thanks… Is there more? You're still crying." I was silent for a moment before I continued.

"There were lots of people wearing black. There was a grave, but I don't know who's it was. I felt like my world was ending. I felt so much grief. I saw myself standing there, whilst everyone else left."

"M-maybe, it was Leah's?"

"Maybe." I felt a little better now that I shared things with everyone.

"Thanks for being here, Natsu."

"It's fine!" He then stroked my hair. I feel so calm in his arms. Everything feels better with him. I pushed away from Natsu slightly, so I could look at my surroundings. That's odd. This wasn't the school infirmary.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital."

"Why?" I asked, now alert.

"You collapsed and I took you into the infirmary, you were taken to hospital because you were having trouble breathing."

"Oh. How long was I out for?" He looked at the clock on the wall.

"Four hours."

"WHAT?"

"Ouch, Lucy. You're loud!"

"S-sorry." He grinned at me and patted my head as I smiled sheepishly at him. It's becoming a habit, him patting my head. But… I'm not complaining. "What about school?"

"I stayed here with you. It ended half an hour ago."

"Oh." I've been here all day. He stayed with me too. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem!" He grinned at me and I could feel my heartbeat increase. That grin of his will be the end of me… He could probably kill enemies with just that grin of his… They'd all have a heart attack.

Hm… If I'm in a hospital, I wonder in my doctor is-

"Grandine!" Natsu called. Ah. So it is!

"Looks like Lucy is awake." She looked through her noted before talking to me. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit but I'm better." I smiled at her. She looked so professional.

"That's good! Now I'm sure you're wondering what's going on?" I looked at Natsu and we both nodded. "I got your medical notes from your previous doctor from Acalypha and it seems you suffered from amnesia."

"Huh?" I worked it out by now but I decided to act shocked. Maybe I can find out more if I do. I noticed Grandine didn't seem surprised by it. Does that mean she already knew?

"It seems the cause is psychological, like a trauma and you also had an accident when you were six." I blinked a few times.

"An accident?" Natsu asked for me. Grandine nodded her head.

"It seems she tripped over some debris in a cemetery and fell down a hill…" A cemetery? My eyes widened. I heard Natsu gasp but not for the reason Grandine thinks. My memory… I gave him a look to tell him to keep quiet. He nodded his head.

"W-will I get my memory back?"

"You had a brain scan and everything is fine. You should get them back in fragments." Grandine looked worried. Shouldn't she be happy? It's suspicious. "You just collapsed from stress, it seems."

"Okay, will I be able to leave soon?"

"Yep, you need to sign a few papers, get changed and you're ready to go!"

"Okay, thanks!"

"Natsu! Make sure you take care of her! Lucy's parents had to go overseas this morning so no-one's at home." Really? I didn't hear about it though… Oh well. It was probably last minute. It just means I can snoop around easier.

"Aye!"

**Heartfilia House **

I'm in the living room with Natsu. We've re-read all the letters and checked the photos. Still nothing. We know for definite I was attending a funeral now. I would go but I don't know where it is. Also, I'm getting a horrible feeling about it. Like I blocked it out for a reason. I was told to not do anything too stressful, so I'll leave that for now.

**Sigh** It's really quiet… Wait… That isn't normal! I think I'm forgetting something important… Oh my, gosh! Loki! How the hell can I forget about him? Maybe Natsu will know?

"Where's Loki? I haven't seen him since the holiday. I think."

"He's been staying with his girlfriends." I'm a terrible sister! How do I not know this? We live together for goodness sakes.

"I did not notice at all…"

"You forgot about your own brother? That's cruel!"

"I'm sorry! I only forgot about him for a few days… A lot has happened." I mumbled. "Besides, I was at your house most of this week…"

"That's still cruel! It's like me forgetting Wendy!" Wendy's too cute and sweet to be forgotten.

"Sheesh, okaaay! I fell bad enough as it is! How do you know where he is anyway?"

"He told me? Ah! But don't tell him I told you, he said you'd get mad, if you knew." I will lucy-kick him the next time I see him…

"Riiight. I give up with him. I thought he was going to stop… all that."

"As if! He's a playboy!" I rolled my eyes. I know that already.

"Actually, that explains why he didn't run over to my room after hearing me scream at you…"

"… Anyway. I can't find anything."

"Let's go to their room. I might find something else!"

**After an hour of searching…**

There has to be something! Urgh! Why can't I find anything? Hm… Maybe there are some files about her… I walked over to my fathers draw filled with family documents. I searched through it until something caught my attention. Loki's birth certificate! My eyes widened as I scanned the paper.

"N-natsu! I found something!" He stopped his searching and walked over to me.

"Oh, that's great!" I showed him the paper and his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"I-is that…?" I nodded my head.

"Loki's birth mother is Leah Celestial."

"S-so her last name is Celestial?" I nodded my confirmation. Is this a coincidence? My parents adopted Loki: the son of their best friend.

"We better tidy up, we're keeping this a secret until we know more!"

"Okay, got it!"

**The kitchen**

We decided to make some rice balls for a snack as we got hungry. I'm going over to the Drangoneel's later to have dinner again. They said I shouldn't be alone right now, incase something happens. I said I'd be fine but Natsu wouldn't have it. So I'm staying over there for the night… wouldn't want a repeat of Wednesday morning…

"Hey, look, Luce! It has a face!" Pfft, Natsu used the dried seaweed to make eyes and a mouth on a rice ball.

"Haha, it look really stupid, Natsu!" I was laughing, whilst Natsu was pouting at me, calling me mean. Suddenly, some images flashed through my head and I stopped: staring off into space. I could feel tears running down my face as I got another fragment of my memory back.

"-ce. Luce! Lucy!" I snapped out of it, hearing someone call my name and I could feel warm hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" I looked up seeing Natsu. I nodded my head.

"Y-yeah…"

"You got another memory right?" His voice was lower than usual. I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice for the moment. "It's alright, you can tell me when you're ready!" I just clutched onto the fabric on his shirt, while I tried to calm myself. He started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"O-on my birthday, I made a rice ball with a face on it for my dad…" He moved a piece of my hair from my face, to behind my ear. "I thought he'd be hungry from doing work but… he said I was annoying him and he threw it on the floor. He said we have servants to make food and told me to get out of his office. I-I picked up the mess and ran out crying. I tried to tell him it was my birthday, hoping he could spend just a little time with me… B-but he forgot."

"Shh… It's okay, Luce." I nodded my head and he wiped away the tears for me.

"T-the odd thing is, I don't remember my dad being this mean… it's unnatural."

"Maybe he was stressed?"

"T-the atmosphere was horrible, Natsu! It was like we lost someone very important. It was like I held a lot of pain and… and there was something else. But I can't remember it!" He held me tight and my tears kept coming. What is this feeling? I really want to know my past… Nothing fits! It doesn't make sense!

"It's fine, Luce. You'll remember slowly." I nodded my head as I allowed myself to listen to his soothing heartbeat.

"T-thanks, Natsu." My voice sounded so timid. I almost didn't even recognize it.

"Stop thanking me! I said I'll be here and I'll stick to it! I promised!" I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Luce, you look better when you smile…" I nodded and smiled brighter. He grinned back, wiping away the remaining tears. I'm really glad he's my best friend.

**A few days later – Sunday**

Loki and my parents came home Friday night. My parents brought back some souvenirs for us. It seems Igneel went with them. Apparently Igneel just so happened to have business there as well. Loki apparently fell in love with a girl again. But this time it seems a little different. He's talked about her before. It seems he really likes her and is willing to be a one-guy, one-girl kinda man for once. Remember, I mentioned Aries before? Well it's her for definite now.

We're at my house at the moment. It's our turn to host for the Dragoneel's for dinner. It also doubles as a thank you, for taking of me, while they were away. Though it doesn't make much difference to Natsu and I. We're always in each other's homes. The Dragoneel's came a few minutes ago and we're all in the living room chatting and watching TV. Technically the Redfox's are here too, though, they might as well be Dragoneel's.

This morning, I talked to Natsu about our findings. We didn't find much after our discovery about Loki and Leah. We thought it was time to come out and ask our parents. Today was a good day to confront them, as our families would be together. Well it's now or never.

"Hey, can I ask you all something…?" I called to everyone. Natsu knew what I was doing so went over to me. Everyone looked to us with surprised faces.

"Sure!" My mother replied. My dad seemed a bit suspicious, whilst Igneel and Metalicanna were laughing. What are they thinking?

"Are you both finally together?"

"Huh?" We both said dumbly. "W-what are y-you talking about? NO! We're best friends!" I shouted, stuttering. Everyone laughed and looked at us.

"Are you sure, my dear sister? Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

"YES! I'm sure!" Everyone laughed as my faces started to heat up.

"Luce." Natsu whispered, reminding me of our original agenda.

"You guys! Stop distracting me!"

"R-right, what did you want to ask?" My dad questioned.

"Wendy, Loki, Gajeel and Metalicanna, might want to leave first." Natsu stated. They looked confused but allowed our privacy.

"Thanks." I said quietly as they left the room. They seemed alert now. We probably looked very serious after all. I looked at Natsu before looking at the four adults. "Tell me about Leah." I commanded. I was sick of everyone dodging the subject.

"Not this again, Lucy!" My dad said, getting annoyed.

"Yes! This again… Why won't you tell me? If she's a simple friend then why can't I know about her?" I was full of confidence. I had Natsu with me, unlike the previous times I asked.

"Lucy, it's complicated." My mother said. She avoided looking into my eyes.

"It's always complicated!" My voice was getting louder now.

"Lucy! Don't shout at your mother like that!" I flinched a little at my dad's voice. He's never had that tone with me before… yet it felt familiar.

"Tell me about her!"

"You don't need to know!" My mother shouted.

"Grandine, Igneel. You know Leah too, right?" Natsu said. His voice was calm. They just stayed silent, looking at the floor. I took a deep breath. It's no use... I'll have to say it.

"What about Leah being Loki's birth mother then." I said in a low tone. The adults all seemed shocked.

"H-how do you-"

"Your room." I said simply.

"How dare you go into your parents room without permission?" This isn't my dad… He's not normally like this! I feel a little scared for some reason. "What else do you know?" His voice was void of emotion yet his eyes bore right into my soul.

"T-that's it."

"It's as simple as that. Loki is Leah's child." Grandine and Igneel seemed to be shocked when father said that. There's more to it!

"No."

"What?"

"There's more… why can't you tell me the truth?" I was gaining my confidence back.

"Lucy I already-" I cut my father off.

"THERE IS DEFINATLY MORE TO IT! WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?" I looked at my mother. She was avoiding my gaze still. I've had enough! Everything feels so wrong. "WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME? LOOK AT ME RIGHT IN THE EYES AND TELL ME MAMA!" Huh? Everyone's' head's snapped to me in an instant. Mama? I've never called her that before… It just slipped out. Images flashed in my head again.

"Lucy… why did you call me that?" I clenched my fist. Why did mama look so frail and sad? She told me to forgive someone. Who?

"It just slipped out. I don't know why."

"O-okay, dear."

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I walked away and glanced at Natsu.

"I'm going with you, Luce." I nodded my head and he followed me out. Once we were away from my house, Natsu stopped me and asked me a question.

"What did you remember?" He looked me dead in the eyes.

"I know where the cemetery is!"

* * *

**Leah's actually Loki's mum, was that a shock? What's going on? You'll find out in the next chapter so look forward to it! But it's still far from over! **

**Please R&R! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth

**Hey guys! Hope you'll like it! You'll finally find out about the mysterious person, Leah! Anyways enjoy it! And thanks to all the review, favourites and follows! :) **

**On with the chapter! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

* * *

"Lucy… why did you call me that?" I clenched my fist. Why did mama look so frail and sad? She told me to forgive someone. Who?

"It just slipped out. I don't know why."

"O-okay, dear."

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I walked away and glanced at Natsu.

"I'm going with you, Luce." I nodded my head and he followed me out. Once we were away from my house, Natsu stopped me and asked me a question.

"What did you remember?" He looked me dead in the eyes.

"I know where the cemetery is!"

* * *

"You know?" Natsu asked. It should have been obvious when they said I fell down a hill.

"I remembered the location of the funeral."

"Where is it then?"

"It's on a hill." He looked at me confused until realisation crossed his face.

"Of course! Let's go then!" He grabbed my hand as we started to run. The hilltop cemetery… it won't take us too long if we run. About 15 – 20 minutes. We came to a stop but some big metal gates.

"We're here." I said quietly. I could feel myself shaking. I have a really bad feeling. This could change everything.

"It's fine Luce. I'm here!" I smiled. I let go of his hands and pushed open the gate. I walked in. Natsu was close behind me. It's now or never. I need to find out the truth!

**…**

I slammed the front door shut as I ran up the stairs, Natsu following close behind. My face was covered in tears but I have something to do. I ran into my parents' room and threw everything everywhere. I need to find it. It has to be somewhere. I looked through draws and files. The room was a mess by know. I don't care. I need to know. After a while, the others had came up the stairs wondering what the noise was.

"Lucy!" My mother cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I didn't even bother flinching this time. They lied to me.

"Lu-Lucy-san?"

"Lucy!" Loki shouted, trying to get to me. Natsu stopped him though.

"What are you doing bunny-girl? You finally snapped."

"Guy's! Don't. She has to do this." Thank you Natsu… He stopped everyone for me. I was clutching a few papers that were useful. I finally reached for the last file and opened it. There it is. A few certificates and the evidence I needed. I forced my tears to stop as I turned to everyone glaring.

"I got it." I said to Natsu. He nodded and stood beside me, giving me support and comfort. "You all lied to me." I can't believe this. I'm sorry everyone for having you all hear this. You don't need to get involved but I want them know the pain I'm going through.

"What are you talking about? Stop this nonsense!" My father shouted.

"You have no right to tell me what to do."

"Excuse me, young lady!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I took a deep breath. "You all lied to me! Who is she?" It was a rhetorical question though. I have all the proof I need, right here. "Why was my mama's name on the grave stone?" I asked quietly. They looked shocked.

"How do you know this, Lucy?" They didn't even realise I started saying 'mama'.

"I went there with Natsu! I remember it! There's only one place that has a hilltop graveyard!" I sounded really desperate now. "Don't lie to me! I know already!" My voice was higher than usual.

"Lucy, what's going on" I turned to Loki.

"I-it's close to here. It doesn't take that long. We ran so it only took us 15 minutes. We moved houses, right?" They looked at me confused. "We lived here in Magnolia before. I remember! You moved to Acalypha when I lost my memory! You tricked me into thinking _she _was my mother!"

"Lucy?" Loki asked.

"Loki needs to know too. He has a right to know." He was confused and shocked. Still, those people, my parents, said nothing. They just averted their eyes from me. "You can stop lying now… I have my mother's death certificate. If you wanted to hide it from me, you should have burned it…" I saw Metalicanna leave, hushing Wendy and Gajeel out with him. He must have realised how personal this is.

"Look, Lucy-" Father started, but I cut him off again.

"I'm not finished." My bangs were covering my eyes. "Mama's dead, I know. She died from cancer and heartbreak. I remember seeing her on her deathbed!" My voice getting lower: sounding more dangerous. "Who is _she?_ Are you going to lie to me again?" I pointed to my 'mother'. "Natsu found some blonde hair dye the other day… I just thought your hair was greying. I didn't think it was _this_ significant. I didn't know you were disguising your true selves." She sighed.

"It's no point hiding it anymore right? Why ask me, if you know already?"

"Right. So did Grandine and Igneel, right?" Natsu said, glaring at them. They nodded their head: eyes mirroring their sorrow.

"Natsu, she didn't give them a choice. You used my amnesia as an excuse right?" She averted her eyes again. "LEAH CELESTIAL, LOOK AT ME!" My breathing was hard after my outburst. Loki was the only one that was still confused about the situation.

"Who's Leah Celestial?" Loki asked. I just ignored him and carried on talking.

"My condition was bad, right? I couldn't know anything. I wasn't allowed to remember things that would stress me out but you made them go along with you… Why didn't you tell Loki he has you?" Loki was stunned. I laughed a little. "Why did you let him believe he had no family?" I held out his birth certificate. "You're his mother, right? I said it earlier right? Why didn't you tell him when I-"

"BECAUSE HE'S YOUR REAL HALF BROTHER!" Huh? Natsu, Loki and I's eyes widened. R-real half brother… that means… I looked at my father.

"What are you on about? I was adopted, right?" Loki was shaking a little.

"She's speaking the truth."

"She's my mum?" He asked, eyes wide. Images flashed through my head again as I clutched my head.

"Luce!"

"I'm fine… You broke mama's heart. Y-you were going to leave her for your _fling_ with Leah… Y-you let me believe s-she was alive for nine years! I remember seeing you argue with her while she tried to keep our family together! I remember hiding in my room, pretending I couldn't hear."

"Lucy-"

"Don't act like you're my mother." I said darkly. "Mama told me to forgive you, b-but I wouldn't go anywhere near you. I was the only one, except mama's family that was at her funeral. It must have worked out fine that I lost my memory, right?"

"It's not true." Leah said.

"Don't lie, I didn't accept you, right? I hated you! I blamed you for everything. I tried to runaway!" I had a bittersweet smile. "Why isn't anyone talking? I can't do it anymore… I hate you all..." I took a deep breath. "I have no place here anymore. It was all a lie! You tricked me and Loki! The past 9 years of my life was fake. It was all make believe… it was like we're playing house. Things felt odd sometimes, but I ignored it! It was too perfect because it _far _from it." I turned to look at Natsu. "I'm sorry for saying mean stuff about you being delusional, I had no right! I was is an even bigger delusion." Some tears escaped my eyes. I saw Leah and father walk closer to me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I waked passed Loki and whispered to him, so only he could hear. "I'm sorry you found out this way. But you have family now!" I then ran out, hearing the voices of the Dragoneel's and Redfox's. I chuckled. How ironic! They're not blood related, but they are more of a family than I'd ever have…

**Natsu's POV**

"I can't believe you lied to her that long! She loves her mother! She always talked about her time with her, when she was younger. It wasn't you! The mother I heard about was nothing like you." I then ran out, trying to find her. I crashed into Gajeel before I made it out the door though. I was furious.

"Oi! What's going on?"

"Tell you later, I need to fine Lucy!" He nodded and let me go. I ran out the door, noticing she wasn't that far away. She looked lost. Empty.

"Luce!" I tackled her into a hug and she burst into tears.

"Natsu! I can't do it anymore! I can only remember the bad stuff. I can't remember about mama. She said something else to me that was important. I can't remember!" Why do I feel like the world is ending when I see Lucy like this? Mira said something before… I gotta think about Lucy right now.

"Shh! It's fine!" We both stood up, me supporting her.

"I can't Natsu!" She was really freaking out.

"Luce!" She was clutching her head and screaming. "LUCE!" She dug her nails into the side of her head, drawing blood. I pulled her hands away. "Stop it!"

"I can't remember it!"

"You don't have to, not now!"

"I-I have to! I really have to!" She then collapsed.

"Lucy? Luce! Wake up! Don't leave me!" I panicked before picking her up and running back to her house. I crashed open the door and called for Gradine.

"GRANDINE, HELP!" She ran over to us.

"She's breathing still but it's a bit uneven, she's under too much stress too. She needs to be taken to the hospital! She could get brain damage from this!"

**The Hospital**

It's been two days since Lucy woke up. The doctors said she should wake up soon though. There wasn't anything wrong with her, in her brain and stuff but we won't know until she's woken up. They said it could have affected her mentality, whatever that means. Grandine told me, her amnesia could have gotten worse and she might forget everyone. I hope not! I don't want Luce to forget me!

She started stirring and her eyes twitched a bit. I was clutching onto her hand. I wouldn't know what to do if she couldn't remember me! She opened her eyes. They seemed really dull.

"Luce?" She looked over to me with a blank face… No… Don't tell me she's forgotten me! I pressed the button to get a doctor in. He came in and noticed Lucy was awake.

"Hello, I'm doctor Fillmore. You're in a hospital after collapsing. Do you remember your name and age?" She nodded but stayed silent. "Can you tell me?" I squeezed her hand and glanced at me.

"Lucy Heartfillia. I'm 16." The doctor nodded and wrote some notes down. Her voice wasn't as cheery as it normally is. It was mono… monotone! That's it! Monotone. It had no emotion in it.

"That's good! Can you remember who this boy is?" He pointed to me and Lucy looked at me. She stared at me for a moment and I felt really nervous.

"Natsu." She said. I felt so relieved after she said my name. She remembers me!

"Hey, Luce!" I grinned at her but her face stayed the way it was.

"Hi."

"It's good you remember. You're amnesia hasn't gotten worse." Dr. Fillmore said. She nodded her head and he left the room. I left after him, telling Lucy I'll be back. I caught up with the doctor.

"What's wrong with Luce? She's lost all her emotions."

"She's fine and healthy but she still needs to rest. It's something psychological; she'll be normal with time. Her mind needs to heal."

"Oh. Okay."

"If she's with people she trusts. She'll be fine. She can be released tonight." I nodded my head and sighed in relif.

"Thanks." He smiled and walked off.

I made my way back to Lucy and saw Grandine, Igneel and Wendy there. They were apologizing to her and Wendy seemed to be worried. I told them what was going on and explained everything to Wendy, with Lucy's consent. She doesn't talk as much and her reply's are really short. She didn't want to go home. She was going to stay with us but she just said it was too close to _them_. She needs time to heal right? How about this, then?

"Why doesn't she just stay at my cottage in the forest?"

"That's dangerous Natsu-san!"

"She won't be alone. I'll be there!"

"Natsu! You can't stay with a girl alone." Grandine scolded.

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts Natsu?" Igneel teased. I stared at him for a moment before it clicked. My face went up in flames.

"Stupid, perverted old man!" They laughed at my red face. I looked at Lucy and she seemed blank. Normally she would be blushing more than me at a comment like that…

"Lucy-san, What do you want to do?"

"Stay with Natsu." A big grin broke out of my face as I hugged her. I felt a bit sad she didn't hug me back or laugh with me though.

"See! It'll be fine, right Luce?" She just nodded her head. "That's settled then!"

"Fine, but you have to take care of her!"

"Of course I will!" Later that day, her dad and Loki came but she refused to look at her dad, let alone talk to him. He left later, after calling her a selfish and ungrateful. What father does that to their child? Igneel may not be my real dad but at least he urgh… I don't wanna say it but he loves me. Lucy remained emotionless. I feel worried about her.

**Time Skip – Wednesday, School**

It's Lucy's first day back to school. She missed two days but she was in hospital until last night. I told her to stay at home but she refused with a simple "No." So here we are… Lucy fell asleep a lot during lessons. It seems she always tired. The teachers didn't disturb her; Grandine explained everything to the school that morning. I rang her to tell her Lucy refuses to stay at home, so she immediately visited the principle. He told the teachers to leave her let her do what she wants… So lucky! Our friends are worried about her. She looks like a moving doll. She doesn't show any emotions. Her eyes are dull, her skin has lost its colour and her hair lost its shine. She doesn't bother putting it up into a side ponytail anymore. Even her voice holds no emotion!

"Luce, let's go to the yogurt shop later! It's your favourite food right?" I said, grinning. She looked at me and nodded. **Sigh** What can I do for her?

When lunch came, she didn't touch her food much. She ate a few bites of her sandwich and drank some water, but that was it. I don't know what to do. We tried to get her to eat more but she shook her head and says "Not hungry." Everyone is getting worried about her. We tried doing or saying things that normally make her laugh. We got teased by the girls: more than usual but she had no reaction.

The end of school soon came and we went to the yogurt shop. Luce used to love this place. We ordered our yogurts but Lucy didn't speak when it was her turn, so I ordered for her.

"Lu-chan, aren't you going to eat?"

"It's your favourite!" Lisanna said, with a frown. She shook her head. Everyone looked at each other. We had no idea what to do.

"I think we'll go home now. I'll put her yogurt in the fridge so she can have it later." I smiled sadly to everyone.

"Okay, Natsu. Take care of her!" Erza said. I saluted.

"Yes ma'am! C'mon Luce!" She nodded her head then stood up.

"Bye." She said quietly. Everyone said it back, smiling, trying to not let her emotionless voice bother them. We walked out of the shop, heading to the cottage. I made sure we took the route that never went pass our houses. I'm sure she doesn't want to see them right now. I'm sure she'd be happy to know, Leah told Loki everything. She's trying to amend her mistakes. But it's going to take time for Lucy. She's living, yet she's not. That's what it feels like, when you're with her, at the moment. The doctor said Lucy has locked her emotions up. If something she finds shocking happens, she'll get them back, she needs to be put in a situation where she can't help but get a burst of emotion. **Sigh** But it has to be positive or brain will try to protect her and actually make her forget everything. All the memories she has made. She'd have to start anew. We'd have to go along with it and try to earn her trust, all from the beginning. It's like, if we do one wrong move it'll restart everything, like a game. She's so fragile, right now.

Luce, why do I always want to protect you? You're the most important person to me. Please be better soon. I want to see your warm chocolate brown eyes and your bright smile. I'll have to ask Mira what this feeling is called again. I want Lucy to always be by my side.

* * *

**So thats how it is... Was that a shock? Leah was actually pretending to be Layla! How is Natsu going to help Lucy? I'm sure you all know how! ;)**

**NaLu in the next chapter! :) **

**Please R&R! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Fairy Tales

**Heeeeyyyy! :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Some of you guys made me laugh and others were "Awhhh" moments. Anyways, I hope it meets your expectations... I know it's infuriating but here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

**Enjoy!:P**

* * *

It's like, if we do one wrong move it'll restart everything, like a game. She's so fragile, right now.

Luce, why do I always want to protect you? You're the most important person to me. Please be better soon. I want to see your warm chocolate brown eyes and your bright smile. I'll have to ask Mira what this feeling is called again. I want Lucy to always be by my side.

* * *

Already, 11 days have passed by. Lucy is still the same. She's still emotionless and like a living doll. Just the other day we all met up to see if we could think of something that could make Lucy reeeeally happy. I said we should go on a new quest but that was rejected. Since she found out everything, I decided to help her be herself again. I promised to be here for her. I think Lucy has loads of worries, on top of that happening. She said sorry to me randomly, one day. I think she thinks she's being a nuisance. I told her there was nothing to be sorry for though. Because that's true! It's not her fault!

Since then, I held her hand to and from school. Her grip on my hand is looser than it used to be though. It does make me feel a bit sad but at least I can be here for her. Her real family have basically given up, except Loki. He talks to her in school and visits us, once every few days. Wendy comes by with Gajeel too! She brings some snacks and magazines for Lucy. She also talks to her and treated her the same as before. That's what we should all be doing. Lucy seems at ease with Wendy. One of the days, she brought Happy with her. He seemed worried about her too. He was even sulking when Lucy didn't pat him or scratch his ear, like she used to. But he settled for the fish she gave him. Gajeel even made a joke about her bunny pyjamas he caught her in, one time. That's why he started calling her 'Bunny-girl'. Lucy just stared at him blankly. He started sweating loads! It was funny at least. But… if he said that before, she would have Lucy-kicked him and called him a pervert.

After lessons yesterday, we all met up to think of a plan. All the girls were gathered in a corner, whispering about stuff. They came over to me with… what's the word Lucy uses… Hm… glen? Nope that's my other neighbour… glo… glo… gleam! That's it. They had an evil gleam in their eyes... Mira then told me to hug her and pat her head. Erza threatened me. So I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. A thing that hasn't changed is her scent. It smells… warm? Yeah, warm. I then patted her head, like I usual did when she was being pouty or upset. When I let go, she normally has a really red face or she smiles, brightly at me. But not this time… She had stared at me blankly then sat down staring at everyone else.

That's not normal right? Maybe she hasn't locked up her emotion? Maybe someone cast some spell on her again or they hypnotised her! That's it! People are like this when they are hypnotised… or maybe they done something to her and they're controlling her. I got up from my seat and ran up to Lucy. I started shaking her.

"Whatever your plan is, it won't work! I'm on to you! Release Lucy now!" I shouted. The whole class turned to look at me. Erza's eyes grew dark… Well crap! I looked at Lucy. Still no emotion… She would have hit me for this normally! Oh no! She's been cursed!

**Lunch**

Ouch! My head really hurts… Note to self: don't disrupt lessons in front of Erza. She punched me really hard and I got sent out of the class… Erza lectured me saying: _"If Lucy really was cursed or whatever, everyone would have realised and killed the culprit by now. But the doctor diagnosed her condition and we researched to make sure it was real too! And it is. So we can only trust her doctor and just hope Lucy get's better soon! And before you asked. Yes! We checked to see if her doctor was suspicious and he isn't, he doesn't even have magic. He's a non-mage!"_ So… That clears things up.

We're now in the lunch hall, on our usual table. Lucy is sitting next to me like usual. She can do everything she normally does but she just doesn't talk to anyone. She's gone back to the way she was, in terms of sleeping though. She doesn't always fall asleep in lesson anymore and does her work. Sometimes she does get headaches though so she has to go to the infirmary to rest.

"You should eat more, Lucy!" Gray said.

"Lu-chan, you've lost weight…"

"That's not good! Maybe you need some booze!" As you can see, Lucy still hasn't got a big appetite. We've had to go to the doctors because she didn't eat enough and fainted. She had these needles stuck in her to make sure she had water in her body and stuff.

"You are NOT giving her alcohol, Cana!" Erza, scolded.

"Giving a sick person alcohol is not manly!" Everyone immediately attacked him telling him to shush. Lucy was staring at them blankly

"I'm fine." They sighed.

"Lucy! Eat. Now!" I said, sternly. She shook her head. "Luuuce…" I whined. She shook her head again.

"Natsu! Stop!" Erza said. I couldn't be mad at her for long. It's not even her fault. The doctors had said she was still in shock. Her mind is trying to protect her. I heard it before already. He said it could last for a very long time. It depends on the person.

"Fine… at least drink more water though." She looked at me. I took her water and held it in front of her. She just stared at me. "Please, Luce?" She nodded her head and took the bottle. I smiled and patted her head. "Thanks…" She drank a few sips and then glanced at me. I smiled at her and then she drank a bit more. That's better than nothing…

**Next Day**

Everything is the same. I want her to be her weirdo self again. But I have to be patient and be there for her. On the bright side, I managed to get Lucy to eat a bit more at home. She even ate most her yogurt this time. I've been getting her favourite yogurt everyday. At the start she refused but after the doctor scolded her, she ate a little bit.

I was staring at Lucy through all the lessons today. I feel like I want to lock her up so guys won't stare at her and so she can be protected and safe. That's really weird though… The other day I told Lucy to wait for me by the gate. I had forgotten my phone so I had to go back to the classroom to get it. She nodded and said "Okay". But when I got there, some college students had surrounded her and were flirting with her. When I saw one of them about to touch her, I flipped out and punched him. It ended up as a fight but I beat them all up with my fire dragon's punch! I heard teachers approaching us so I grabbed her hand and ran. She still seemed emotionless. I was actually glad though because if that affected her, she may have lost all her memories.

We just finished our third lesson and are heading to our fourth. I have to watch over Lucy because she seems dazed sometimes. She's more of a klutz than usual… but I'm glad I'm in most of Lucy's lessons. I only have to worry about her in art and music, but she has Erza, Levy and stupid Gray in those. I heard she just paints in black and white in art and doesn't join in, in music. I wonder why? She used to show me her paintings and they were full of colour and happiness. I've heard Luce, sing before as well. Her voice was sweet and amazing. She used to love music the most… Ah! She told me her mother taught her how to sing, when she was younger. She also taught her how to play a bit of piano. That must be why then… Maybe, she doesn't know, in her memories, who was her mama and who was Leah…

"Luce! Stop! You're going the wrong way!" She stopped and turned around. Staring into space.

"Okay." She then let me drag her to our lesson.

"This way, Luce! It's one of your favourite lessons, so we don't want to be late, right?" I grinned at her but she just stared at me. She still looks really empty… **Sigh**…

We now have English… Great… But Lucy likes it, well she used to like it. We're still doing essays on fairy tales and now we're on Snow White. Lucy would normally gush about how much she loves fairy tales right now. But I think they're a bad memory for her at the moment. We walked into our lesson and I sat beside he. I got permission to be next to her in all the lessons we have together. Luce, got all her things out and lay them on the table neatly. The teacher started to speak and she was just staring at him as he started the story.

20 minutes have passed and the teacher was reaching the end and I decided to pay attention…

_"… Snow White, lying still and lifeless, the poisoned apple by her side. They did their best to bring her around, but it was no use. _Hm… What's going on, why is there a poison apple?

_They wept and wept for a long time. Then they laid her on a bed of rose petals, carried her into the forest and put her in a crystal coffin. _That's stupid, the crystal coffin could crack and it can be destroyed easily! Stupid dwarves…

_Each day they laid a flower there._

_Then one evening, they discovered a strange young man admiring Snow White's lovely face through the glass. After listening to the story, the Prince (for he was a prince!) made a suggestion. _Hah? They just let a man that says he's a prince stare at her… And Luce calls me a pervert!

_"If you allow me to take her to the Castle, I'll call in famous doctors to waken her from this peculiar sleep. She's so lovely . . . I'd love to kiss her. . . !" _What. The. Hell. You just met her and you want to kiss her!_ He did, and as though by magic, the Prince's kiss broke the spell. _Wait. What? The spell broke just like that_ To everyone's astonishment, Snow White opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life! Now in love-" _

Love? Hm… Why does this word sound so familiar? It's on the tip of my tongue. I think Mira said something about it… Something about Lucy too, I think. I heard some girls giggling and saying,

"Awhh, it's sweet, true love's first kiss, so romantic!" True love? I looked over to Lucy to see her writing. She was slower than usual, her empty eyes scanning the page. I miss her eyes that were full of life. Hm… Love. Love. Love… _"If you love someone Natsu, you will feel sad, when they feel sad but happy when they feel happy. You'll want to protect them! They are the most specialist and important person to you, despite any flaws she'll have…" _My eyes widened. That's what Mira said! I got it! I got it!

"I love her!" I said. A few people sitting near me, turned to face me, looking confused. Lucy was one of them. "I Love Lucy!" I shouted. I stood up and walked towards her. I heard girls squealing and the once quiet class was now full of noise and gossip. All heads looking towards the duo… I grinned at her blank face. "I love you, Lucy! No matter what, I love you!" She still had a blank face. _"… True loves first kiss…"_ I remembered what the girls had said so I held her cheek with one hand, while the other one was on her back. I then pulled her towards me and captured her lips. This feels right… Like it was something I should have done aaages ago. After a few seconds I pulled back a little to see her face. The class was now chaos, having just witnessed the kiss.

"Kyaaa!" "Did you see that?" "That was so cute!"

Lucy's face still seemed blank and I pouted. I then held her hands in mine. But she was still staring at me. "I love you Luce, I'll break the spell for you!" I cheered and grinned at her. Suddenly her eyes widened. Her cheeks had a tint of pink that was getting darker and bigger until her whole face was red. Her hand slipped from mine and slowly rose to touch her lip. Her face went even redder. She's reacting! Her eyes are no longer as dull and my grin got wider, seeing her red face.

"N-N-N-Natsu…"

"Yeah, Luce?" I did not expect what happened next though.

"Kyaaaaa!" She suddenly stood up and pushed me with so much force, I fell over, knocking a few chairs with me. "Y-you, k-k-kis-s kissed me?" She was pointing at me.

"Yeah! Coz I love you!" I pouted. Her eyes widened again but she suddenly clutched her head with her small hands… her hands are really small…

"Luce?" I got up from the floor quickly and went to her side. She then fell forward and I caught her. I started shaking her a bit. "Oi, Luce? Wake up!" What do I do? Oh! Infirmary! I then picked her up and ran out of the classroom heading to the infirmary. I think she's gonna kill me when she wakes up but it's worth it! And she's back to normal… hopefully.

**Lucy's POV – Infirmary **

I could feel my clouded mind clearing. Everything that became black and white was in colour again. I felt like I was floating.

"Lucy…" A gentle voice called.

"Mama?" I felt like I could hear her talking to me. I remember her voice! I remember something about her!

"Lucy… you have to forgive them."

"Why mama?"

"Because he's your father."

"I'll… try." I then pouted. Is this a memory? Mama was lying on a bed. She looks really pale.

"Good girl!" She patted my head. "Remember, I love you! I'll be watching over you."

"Mama?"

"Don't worry Lucy, no matter what happens, it'll be fine! You're a smart girl."

"Okay, mama." She started coughing. "Mama!"

"I-I'm fine! Remember the fairy tales you liked to read?" I nodded my head at her.

"There's always a prince that saves the princess and a happy ending!" She chuckled again.

"That's right. So you have to forgive them and go down the path that _you_ choose for yourself because that's what princesses do."

"I'll try to forgive papa." Mama gave me a look. "And Leah-san…"

"Good girl Lucy! I'm sure you'll find your prince and have a happy ending too." I grinned at her.

"Of course! If he can't find me, then I'll leave clues for him! If not, then I'll find him instead."

I cheered. Mama, laughed. I may have seemed really cheery, at the time, but I felt so scared.

"You'll be fine Lucy. I feel relieved now." She muttered to herself. I could hear her though but pretended not to. "Lucy… I have a diary hidden in an old book; I'm giving it to you. It will help with your happy ending." She winked at me and stared coughing again. Everything became black.

"-uce. Luce!" I felt my eyes open. "Lucy!" A voice cheered. I rubbed my eyes, noticing a few tears. I dreamed about mama. No. I had a memory about mama! I looked towards the voice to see a pinkette. I still felt a bit dazed so I stared at him for a bit. He then pouted. "You're not cured yet…" I then noticed, his hands were on my shoulder. He then helped me sit up.

"Nat… su?" He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. "Natsu!" He froze. His grin then returned as he tackled me onto the bed. Suddenly a scene flashed into my head. _"I love you Lucy, No matter what, I love you!"_ Kyaaa! He confessed to me! In front of the whole class! My eyes widened.

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"My point is, why?"

"Because I love you!" The door slammed open, revealing my friends. Great timing. Just great…

"Kyaaaa! So it's true!" Mira squealed.

"I didn't know you were so bold, Natsu!" Lisanna teased.

"You actually found out! Stupid Flame-head! I was shocke when you suddenly shouted out you 'I love Lucy!'" Oh my, gosh! How embarrassing!

"Juvia's love-rival!" … I'm really not though…

"How was it, you're first kiss being taken in public, Lu-chan?" Levy said, slyly. Techinically, that's my second kiss… Though, the first was an accident. I could see Natsu thinking the same thing so I glared at him telling him to not speak. He shut his mouth. Tight.

"Gihi, everyone is talkin' bout it." Oh no… I can't show my face in front of the school again…

"Are you gonna reply?"

"He just freakin confessed!"

My face went up in flames… I don't know how to answer him… What should I do?

* * *

**I'm sure you're wondering what's gonna happen to the confession... well you'll get an answer in the next chapter! Though we have to get through Lucy's denial first. But Sheesh! It took Natsu long enough, right?**

**haha, Hope you liked it!**

**Please R&R! :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Magazine

**Hehehe, this chapter is here! How will Lucy answer him? dun dun dun... Haha, thanks for the reviews, they made me very happy! So anyways, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How was it, you're first kiss being taken in public, Lu-chan?" Levy said, slyly. Techinically, that's my second kiss… Though, the first was an accident. I could see Natsu thinking the same thing so I glared at him telling him to not speak. He shut his mouth. Tight.

"Gihi, everyone is talkin' bout it." Oh no… I can't show my face in front of the school again…

"Are you gonna reply?"

"He just freakin confessed!"

My face went up in flames… I don't know how to answer him… What should I do?

* * *

**The Weekend - Strauss' House**

Once I was allowed to leave from the infirmary, it turns out school was already over. Natsu told me he doesn't need answer yet, he just wanted me to know his feelings. He said I'm still recovering so he doesn't want to add any pressure. I feel really bad. It's been 4 days since Natsu confessed and he tells me everyday that he loves me. It's a little awkward because I'm living with him at the moment but at least I'm at a sleep over with the girls for the night.

"Luuu~cy?" Mira sang… Oh gosh! I knew this was coming! Please don't ask! "When are you going to reply to Natsu~? My face pinked at the mention of his name.

"I-I don't k-know."

"But Lu-chan! He says he loves you everyday and every time he has a chance to say it!" Levy whined.

"B-but, it's embarrassing and we're _just _best friends!"

"But he kissed you!" Lisanna shouted. Kya! Don't remind me.

"I-In f-f-front of the whole class!" Erza added.

"Juvia thinks Natsu-san and Lucy-san make a perfect couple!" The other girls nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by Cana.

"You need booze, lighten up a little!"

"Yeah! Don't say you're just friends, I feel sorry for Natsu…" Lisanna whined.

"What do you think, Wendy?" Mira asked. The young girl was sitting there, not knowing what to say. They somehow dragged her here to join the sleepover. At least her parents' didn't seem to mind though.

"Um… N-Natsu-san r-really l-lo-likes Lucy-san." She stuttered.

"Kyaaaa!" Mira squealed.

"H-he said he'll protect her no matter what… even if she doesn't him back." Wendy added.

"Awhhhh~" The girls cooed. My face was probably very red now… I don't know what to do. What is love? Am I in love with him? Erza nodded her head.

"I approve of you both!" Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

"Isshn it niice to be loooved so much, Lucy?" Cana slurred, nudging me.

"He could be your prince Charming, Lucy!" Lisanna teased.

"He's more like a dragon!" Levy-chan snickered.

"Guy's! S-stop teasing me!"

"But Lucy! You have to be together!" Mira is so intolerable sometimes.

"Huh?"

"For the sake of the babies!" WHAT? "You'll have 10- NO! 50 pink and blonde babies!" I sweat dropped. Really?

"Juvia wants to have 50 babies with Gray-sama!" … She always surprises me… Just when I think Juvia can't get stranger, she proves me wrong…

"I-I don't think… um, isn't that too much?" I asked hesitantly.

"NO! In fact, it's the opposite!" Mira shouted.

"Mira-nee, calm down! You're scaring Wendy!" They looked at the small girl, fidgeting.

"I-I'm fine… Natsu-san really l-l-likes you though, Lucy-san." I smiled at her. She's too cute.

"I know… I just want to answer him properly and honestly, like the way he confesses." I started. "Less elaborate and more private though." I added on second thought.

"So you do liiiiike him, Lu-chan?"

"Yes, don't lie to us Lucy!" Erza said sternly. The girls all inched closer, their eyes shining with expectations.

"I-I-I don't know." They all sighed and deflated. Inching back to their original spot. There was silence for a moment until a phone ringing broke it.

"I'll get it!" Mira said, walking to the phone. "Hello! This is the-" "Oh! Hello Natsu!" Mira then looked over to me and smirked. Huh? "Yes _Lucy_ is fine!" She emphasized my name… "Nope, nothing wrong." "I promise!" "No! We haven't been tormenting her!" Wait! That's a lie! And since when did Natsu learn such big words? "It means you're making someone suffer." Oh… Okay, maybe not. "Yep, the dictionary doesn't lie!" Wow… I didn't even know he owned one. "Hm… Do you want to speak to her?" What's going on? "Oh okay." "I'll make sure she gets there." "Yep!" Mira was smirking at me again. "Yes I'll keep her safe!" Her smirk got wider. I'm getting a bad feeling… "I'll tell her! Bye!" She put the phone down and walked over to everyone. They started attacking her with questions.

"What did he want?"

"What did he say about Lucy?"

"Did he leave a message for her?"

"Tell us Mira-nee!"

"It's killing us!" Everyone looked at Mira expectantly. I was just nervous.

"First, he wanted to know how Lucy was."

"Awhhh!"

"Second, he said be better not be _tormenting_ her and let her rest." There were snickers from everyone. "Third, Lucy, your phone's off!" I took my phone out and noticed that is was.

"Oops?"

"Fourth, Lucy has a hospital check up tomorrow so he told us to drop you off and to not leave you until he arrives."

"Awhhh~"

"Fifth!" When is this going to end? Mira then smirked before she continued… Oh! I'm not liking this! "He said he loves you very much and he misses you!" My face went up in flames as the girls started squealing.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"And you still won't admit you love him?" Levy snickered. **Sigh** Natsu, you idiot!

**Monday – Fairy Tail Clubroom **

Everything is calm and quite normal today… That's not right! They're planning something! I know it! The girls aren't teasing me or telling me to give Natsu an answer! Well… Yesterday morning the girls split into two groups. One to take Wendy home and the other to take me to the hospital! Of course I was stuck with Mira, Lisanna and Levy… The girls walked me to the hospital and when we entered, Natsu was already there. They made a few comments but left with smirks on their faces. Natsu was fussing over me. The doctors said I'm fine but I still need to be careful, incase my brain decides to lock everything up again. I hope not. Natsu was being extra careful of me. He was acting like a bodyguard and suspicious of everyone he didn't know. **Sigh**, he's so overprotective sometimes. But… It's kinda sweet. Just thinking about him makes me smile. But that's what best friends are like, right?

"Kyaa! Have you seen this?"

"Yeah! It's really accurate!"

"Of course, psychiatrists actually conducted research on this!" Hm… I wonder what they're on about…

An hour had passed and it was time to leave the clubroom. The girls were going on about some test thing on a magazine. It did peak my interest though… They did glance at me a few times and then giggled. Levy walked over to me clutching a magazine.

"Lu-chan! I'm lending you this! I've bookmarked a page for you do you _have to_ read it and stop being in denial!"

"Okay…" She then ran off, leaving me staring at the magazine.

"Luce? Let's go!" I jumped a bit because I didn't realize Natsu was already beside me. "You're so weird!" I pouted.

"I'm not!" I then walked off pouting.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**The Cottage**

I lay on the bed, staring at the magazine. Should I read it? Meh… Why not? Natsu's not here at the moment anyways. He had to go home to get a few things. Probably food… I opened up the magazine looked for the bookmarked page. The edge of the page was folded; telling me it was this one. I read the title first.

"Do I Love Him?" Huh? I read the description on the page. It's a quiz where you have to collect up the points to find out the answer. "It helps you solve the number 1 heart squeezing problem for girls. Do you love this person?" Apparently it's 99% accurate… There's a chance it's not correct then, right? My face heated up a bit. Levy set this up didn't she? Oh well… might as well try it.

_1. Does your chest hurt or feel tight when you think of him? _Hm… It does feel tight, I suppose, so yes!

_2. Your heartbeat increases when you're with him? _Yep!

_3. Do you feel happy when he feels happy? _Of course! I love his smile!

_4. Can you distinguish his voice from others? _… yeah, I suppose. His voice is loud, after all…

_5. Do you think he's respectable? _… Do I? Hm… I think he's an idiot… But I admire how much he thinks of other people before himself. So yes?

_6. Do you want to become his strength? _I nodded my head. Yep, I want to help him find his parents' after all.

_7. No matter what, can he make you smile? _Yep!

_8. Do you forgive him easily? _Yes… Because of his stupid innocent face and grin…

_9. Do you feel that you can rely on him? _Definitely! He hasn't left me since I found the photograph of Leah and he always protects me!

_10. Do you get embarrassed easily when you're with him? _Yes… because he's so blunt and has no delicacy…

_11. You feel like you want to always be with him? _Hm… Do I want to always be with him? I thought back to some of the times we spent together. I suppose I do, it's definitely fun! So yes! I read the next set of instructions.

"Count the amount of Yes's you have." Hm… I had all 11. Lets see. "If you got 8 or more, you love him!" Okay, so I love Natsu… Wait… WHAT? I LOVE NATSU? HUH? WHAT? I DO? I started freaking out for a moment until an idea struck me. "I need to call Levy-chan!" I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. After a few rings she answered.

"Levy-chan!"

"Did you find out? What was your score Lu-chan?" Is what she asked me.

"H-how did you know?"

"C'mon Lu-chan, you can't hide anything from me! Now tell me!"

"Fine! I got 11…" There was a moment's silence.

"Isn't that 100%?"

"Y-yeah…"

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"B-but what should I do?"

"He frickin confessed to you already!"

"I suppose…"

"Don't _I suppose_ me! Just tell him you love him!" She then hung up on me… I suppose I should. Do I really love him though? I walked into the mini living room and saw Natsu there watching TV, my heart starting beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack. When did he get back?

"Yo! Lucy!"

"H-hey, w-when did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. I was gonna say hi to you but you were on the phone."

"Oh… Um, Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He then grinned at me. I'm getting more nervous now. Just say it! Think about it though… Do I really love him? Is this a delusion too? "Luce?" I could feel my face heating up as he stood up and walked over to me.

"I-I-I, um… W-what do y-you think about me?" I'll ask him first, I suppose. He gave me an odd look and raised his eyebrow.

"I love you of course!" He then grinned and held my hand. I stared right into his eyes and I could see the honesty and love reflected in them… I was being stupid wasn't I? I smiled up at him and giggled a little.

"Hey Natsu? I love you too!" He was shocked and stared at me wide eyed. "… probably…" I added. He looked away then pouted. I giggled at his childish look. He then l looked at me again and smiled softly.

"That's mean! You can't add probably!"

"I can add what I wa-" My eyes were wide, one arm supporting my body and the other on the back of my head. He kissed me! Again! I was freaking out for a moment until I closed my eyes and kissed him back… no point fighting it! I clearly love the fool… It's just, I was the only one that didn't see it.

He broke the kiss first so we could catch our breath. He rested his forehead on mine. He chuckled a bit. Probably at my red face that would make a tomato ashamed…

"Is that still probably?" He rested his head on my shoulder and turned his face towards my neck. "Lucy Heartfilia." He added. That's unfair! That's cheating! He said my full name and I could feel his breath on my neck. I could feel myself getting warmer and more blood rushing to my head. Anymore of this and I'm going to faint!

"…" He then lifted his head and looked me right in the eyes.

"I love you, Luce!" He smiled again and a few tears escaped my eyes. "Huh? Luce! I'm sorry! What did I do?" He started panicking a little until I giggled. He calmed down and wiped away my tear.

"I really do love you!" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I felt a little bashful. He then patted my head.

"You're such a weirdo." I pouted when I heard that. "But you're _my_ weirdo!"

"Hey! I'm no-" He cut me off with another sweet kiss… Mama, it seems I fell in love with a dragon rather than prince, but… I wouldn't have it any other way! I really do love you Natsu…

* * *

**YAY! They're finally together! **

**Dan is going to be introduced next chapter, haha, to stir things up a bit... Anyways, all that's left is to find the 'dragons' **

**Hope you like it! Please R&R! :D **


End file.
